


Mass Effect: The Leprechaun's attack

by DiegoSandiego



Category: Mass Effect, leprechaun - Fandom
Genre: Air Inflation, Ass Expansion, BioWare, Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Butt Inflation, Dark Comedy, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Gender transformation, Genderbending, Gore, Magic, Multi, Other, Parody, Penis expansion, Public Humiliation, Shrinking, Transformation, Weight Gain, ass worship, belly inflation, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation, coins, deflating, hyper, liquid inflation, magical mishap, male shepard - Freeform, penis inflation, space, spells, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoSandiego/pseuds/DiegoSandiego
Summary: The leprechaun (Warwick Davis) wreaks havoc on the crew of the Normandy.  Inflating and expanding them to his will until he gets back his magical golden coins that were stolen from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea and draft by DiegoSandiego. Written by Borin23.

As the small scout ship came down for a landing, the three figures inside prepared themselves one final time to make sure that they would be suitable to face whatever potential threats or dangers may be waiting for them outside. Snow and wind whipped around the small ship as it came down, settling into edge of a snowy bank where it then shut off the engine and unlocked the front doors to allow the occupants to step out. Commander Shepard, Liara T'soni, and Miranda Lawson stepped out into the freezing cold with their guns drawn and their armored suits covering their bodies to provide some insulation.

Otherwise, they would not have been able to stand walking around in such chilly weather without the danger of pneumonia or worse creeping up on them. The threesome looked around, keeping their eyes peeled, but they could only really see so far when there was so much mist, fog and snow swirling around them. Miranda cocked her laser gun and fired it off, rather carelessly into the tundra ahead of them. Both Shepard and Liara jumped back from her.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Shepard barked at her.  
Miranda smirked playfully. "Oh, I was just making sure we weren't being watched...and scaring off anything that might have been."

"That was unusually risky of you, Miranda Lawson," Liara remarked with a irksome hint in her tone of voice.  
Miranda shrugged. She wasn't in a very good mood today, as much as her smile might have hidden that. They had arrived at this terrible place for the sake of doing one thing and one thing only.

Investigating some dirty, old ruins that no one had inhabited for years. Miranda understood the importance of Prothean technology and artifacts as much as anyone, considering the usage they might have in combating the Reapers, but she had wished that Liara and all of her Shadow Broker knowledge could have picked a far better place for them to investigate rather than here. James Vega, that lucky son of a bitch, was able to stay back up on the Normandy itself while she was being dragged down here. She had agreed to help Shepard, but she didn't know why he had to drag her around to places like this.

"Come on, I believe I can see the ruins from here," Liara said as she lowered the binoculars away from her face.  
The trio hurried along, wanting to get in there, remove what they could find, and get out and back up onto the Normandy, where it was warm and safe, before they started to lose all feeling within their hands and feet. Shepard took the lead of course, being the man of the group as well as the literal leader of everyone aboard the Normandy as it was.

They found the temple that Liara had been looking for, half-submerged underneath piles of snow, but still accessible enough for them to get inside without much trouble. They came across some curious statues and hieroglyphs rather quickly as they went deeper into the temple. There were statues that seemed to resemble large, curvaceous alien women with enormous, hourglass-shaped bodies, their hips and chests flaring outwards to resemble massive mounds of stone, at least that was how the statues themselves depicted it. Beside both of them were smaller statues oddly depicting a strange creature.

It was short, with long claws, a beard that cascaded down the front of its chest, and what appeared to be a top hat sitting on its head. Both of these smaller statues accompanied the larger alien woman statues, which neither Miranda nor Shepard could make heads or tails of. The hieroglyphs that Liara attempted to read made little sense to her either. It seemed to be some kind of language long since forgotten about.

She took a photograph of it, however, to make sure to have some samples handy when she later checked the Shadow Broker archives for information about them.

"So are we almost done here? There hardly seems to be anything useful here, much less anything devised by the Protheans. We may have just wasted our time." Miranda remarked with a pitiful shake of her head.  
Liara and Shepard ignored her and headed a little further in.

Eventually they came into a room that had more of a clearing, a large round room. Sitting in the very center of the room, which was oddly lacking in the same amount of debris that they had been climbing over and under for the past few rooms beforehand, was another statue. It was another one of that weird little creature from earlier, only this one seemed almost...like it had been alive at some point.

Its entire body was frozen solid, its skin looked like it was made from stone but it had icicles hanging off of it too. Clutched in one hand seemed to be some sort of bag. While Shepard and Liara continued to search through near-darkness to find more passageways to explore through, Miranda decided to preoccupy herself with the curious statue of the little monster in the fine clothes and the bag in his hand.

She tried giving it a pry, but she found that for a statue, its grip was quite strong. Yet the bag did not seem to be intentionally part of its person; she could hear something jingling inside. With her vast amount of knowledge, she could quite easily tell that this was supposed to be gold inside.

"Wow...this might be the actual jackpot that I've just come across, hmm..." Miranda felt a little smile dance upon her lips. She wondered if she could convince Shepard and Liara to take this weird thing back with them. They wouldn't be able to remove the gold from its hand just like this, and the longer she stared at it the more she started to find it kind of...cute, in the ugly sort of way. Maybe they could find some eccentric buyer at the Citadel who would buy a statue of a gremlin-like beast as this one, and they could keep the bag of gold for themselves.

"If you two haven't found any useful artifacts here, then...why don't we just take THIS guy back as a prize? At least to say we got ourselves SOMETHING."

Shepard and Liara didn't really want to take such an ugly and unappealing-looking piece of ancient alien artwork onto the Normandy, but it seemed that they didn't have much of a choice since Miranda had already begun to explain to them her whole plan about selling it for some money. It certainly wouldn't take very long for someone with the entire black market network of the Shadow Broker under her wing to find a potential buyer. Probably some rich and out-of-touch sociopath who wants to fill his rooms with loads and loads of 'antiques' as a way of displaying his obscene wealth openly to his guests. Whatever worked best in getting them the supplies they needed to combat the Reapers, the better, in all honesty.

Miranda wanted to see if she could remove that bag of potential gold from the statue's hand too. Not that she mentioned anything about it to her two comrades, of course. They simply thought it was part of the design.  
Upon bringing the statue onto the small scouting ship, while Miranda took to the controls, Shepard and Liara looked over the one single thing they had managed to scavenge and bring back.

Neither of them were very happy about it.  
"What in the world is this thing? I have studied all types of alien lifeforms, existing and extinct, but I do not believe I've ever once seen anything quite like this...creature." Liara drew her face back in revulsion after staring too closely at the statue for too long. She didn't like that sort of maniacal, crook-toothed grin that it was wearing, like it was planning with meticulous glee on how it would break out and attack her at the very last moment that she expected it. She'd faced numerous creatures head on, but she didn't particularly like this one very much.

"You know, I almost could say...that this thing...it almost resembles a leprechaun." Shepard suddenly spoke up from behind her.

"A leprechaun?"  
"Yeah, it's, uh, how do I put this, it's sort of like a myth, or a mythical creature, that was made up on my home planet of Earth."

"Interesting. I had no idea that you Earthlings thought grotesque midgets in top hats were some kind of mythical creature."

"No, they're kind of different from that. They're mostly well-known in a certain part of culture, but everyone else has heard about them one way or another because of it.

We even have a holiday that sort of involves leprechauns, second-hand anyway. I wouldn't say I've ever once seen a leprechaun that looked quite like this one though. It looks like it's been stepped on the face several times by particularly angry Krogan, for one thing.

I think the leprechauns we like to depict back on Earth were more friendly...more pleasant-looking."  
"So what are leprechauns able to do? What makes them so 'mythical' in your culture?"

"They're said to be in possession of pots of gold, which they cherish almost more than their own lives. They hide it at the end of a rainbow, where they assume no one would be able to find it. They're greedy little bastards, that's for sure. But they're not unwilling to play fair when they know they've been had. It's said that if you manage to capture a leprechaun, it's able to grant a wish for you."

"That's an incredible amount of power."  
"Heh, you should hear about things like big-foot or genies sometime. Look up more about Earth culture whenever you want."

"Maybe I will do just that...and possibly find someone who would be mad enough to pay a high sum for this ugly statue to get it off of our hands."

"I'd prefer to do that, because this thing is starting to give me the creeps," Shepard remarked aloud.  
"Do you not like it? You're the one who was able to conceivably recognize it as something?"

"No, of course I don't like it, this thing is pretty much disgusting. I don't want to have to look at it any longer than I could help it." Shepard shook his head. He turned away from it. "Let's get it onto the ship and start figuring out a way to get rid of it if we can do that."

As soon as the ship had arrived back at the Normandy, Shepard and Liara helped lift the statue of the leprechaun-like monster onto the main ship, while Miranda simply strut past them to return to her own room. They would probably have to have a personal talk with her later about being more of a team player.

She might have been someone who had been picked up right from Cerberus, but that didn't mean she could act however she wanted. No doubt, karma would catch up with her and her 'perfection' eventually, but right now was not the time for anyone to worry about that. Shepard and Liara left the statue to thaw out and help melt away the ice on its surface in the corridor near the cargo bay. It seemed like the best place, they would have to inform Joker and the rest about it later. They didn't particularly want to explain how they failed to find anything particularly useful on the ice planet after wasting the time and expenses to go and explore it.

"I think we should examine the gold inside of the bag," Liara said, removing the bag from the statue's hand with a quick tug.

"You think so?"

"Well, we need to make sure it's real gold, of course, not to mention whether there's anything potentially useful about the gold that we can use it for. As well as...checking it for potential viruses. After all, germs can easily linger on coins for many years if they so wished. We have little knowledgeable of what was on that planet beforehand or who the beings were that once lived there before we arrived there."

"Very well, but we should be extremely cautious, then. Don't take any chances."  
"Of course not, Shepard."

Liara removed the bag of the gold coins to take it back to her room, where she would use the massive information network that she controlled as the Shadow Broker to get more information on the coins, their potential origins, as well as what they might worth. She could also look up about the statue too, but it was still more likely they would make more money off of the coins than off of the repugnant statue. Nonetheless, it certainly didn't hurt for her to give it a try anyway.

However, as Liara walked away with the bag, she failed to notice a small hole in the very bottom of it. As the coins jostled about inside of the sack, the hole itself began to tear open, due to the many coins that rubbed up against it, and suddenly, the hole opened wide enough to allow a single gold coin to come falling out of the leather container it had been sealed within. The single gold coin hit the ground and bounced away before rolling off down the hallway, going completely unaware by the Asari scientist herself. As the coin rolled, it went past the feet of the leprechaun statue it had been held by earlier, eventually reaching the end of the corridor, where it came into contact with a door.

When it struck the door, the coin bounced one final time before finally coming to a complete stop on the floor.  
The warmth of the cargo bay began to help melt away the thick, chilled layer of ice that covered the leprechaun statue. However, not only that, but a crack began to form over the statue's face, like a deep, black scar that broke apart its gleeful smile, making it seem almost somewhat sadistic in nature instead. The leprechaun statue was not exactly what the members of the Normandy had believed it was.

In fact, it was no statue at all, but a monster, sealed away by the dying civilization in a desperate attempt to save themselves. Not that even Shepard, who knew about leprechauns, could have been able to know this much about the power that the mythical little imp possessed. In fact, he had never believed that leprechauns could exist, nor that they actually lived in space. However, this was going to be the beginning of a scenario that none of them could have ever anticipated...nor would be able to fend themselves against. It was all because they had made the dire mistake of taking the leprechaun's gold. Unlike the stories, this was a leprechaun that would never allow anyone to have his gold, not if he could ever help it.

James Vega soon began walking down the corridor toward the cargo bay, where he typically spent his time working out or tuning up his weapons for any upcoming battles. He usually liked to keep to himself anyway, at least when it came to doing his hobbies. However, it didn't take very long for him to come across and notice the rather bizarre-looking leprechaun statue. A pool of melting water had already begun to form around it. The crack on its face had gotten larger, wider.

James immediately recoiled after taking a closer look at the statue. "Ugh, what the hell is this thing? Looked like it got pulled right out of a bag of nightmares. Geez, I'd rather stare down a freaking Reaper than have this thing hanging around on our ship. Shepard said that they'd found something on the planet, even if it wasn't Prothean technology...but really, this thing? Ugh. For crying out loud."

James shook his head. He stomped right past the statue, deciding he no longer would want anything to do with it. He'd heard that it had been carrying some kind of gold currency on it too, which he was curious about, but he'd wait until Liara had finished analyzing the stuff to see if it was really worth anything. James came up to the cargo bay door. He looked down and saw the single gold coin lying there, as if it had been waiting for his arrival all this time. Looking over his shoulder a few times, James decided to reach down and take the coin for himself.

Why not, right? It was only a single coin, he doubted Liara had the chance to count them yet and know for sure just how many were in there. Besides, if the coins turned out to be worth a lot at the Citadel, then he could cash in this one and make himself a little extra on the side for himself. No harm in that. James slipped the coin into his back-pocket and stepped through the door.

At that very moment, as the final icicle dissolved away from the tip of the leprechaun statue's nose, the statue itself began to tremble. The crack on its face started to travel, at a rapid speed, down the length of its body. The rock and clay coating its skin crumbled away to reveal the true monster hiding inside. The leprechaun was coming back to life to retrieve its gold once again.

The leprechaun's bulbous, golden eyes flashed with a sadistic, maniacal glee. Even though he may have appeared somewhat human on the outside, he was certainly no human in terms of thoughts and morality. He had no intention of letting anyone who thought they could possibly get away with his gold live. Of course, that meant dealing with the entire crew aboard this rather fascinating-looking ship.

While the leprechaun did want to retrieve his gold from that blue bitch, he knew that he would never be fully satisfied unless he had ever single coin back together. Even if it meant one single coin, he couldn't simply stand by and let that go. So, while he intended to go after his bag of precious gold eventually, it would be best if he went for the lone coin first, considering how close he was and since he knew exactly where the person who had taken it had gone. The leprechaun turned his eyes onto the cargo bay door behind him.

All he would have to do was go in there and get it back...but what would be the fun in that, not to mention, it could potentially be dangerous. The leprechaun wasn't someone who would simply go about the normal way of handling a situation, not when it came to dealing a painful and excruciating end to someone who had crossed him. The leprechaun sneered, revealing jagged, uneven yellow teeth. He would have his fun with this one.

The leprechaun sneaked into the door of the other half of the cargo bay. James, who had been working on cleaning his pistol at the time, overheard the sound of the door sliding open. He looked over his shoulder. He expected to see Shepard or Garrus or anyone else standing there, but it appeared to him as if he was still all alone inside the room. James's eyes narrowed. He had been down in this section of the cargo bay almost every day, either working out to stay in shape or fixing up his guns and his armor to ensure they were at optimal work. However, not once had the door ever opened on its own like this. James shook his head. He went back to looking over his laser pistol.

Suddenly, he overheard several more sounds, coming from closer by. He could have chalked it up to something in the pipes, but he didn't think it was exactly that either. If anything, it was starting to put him on edge; while he did know how to relax, he was still a seasoned soldier, and he was someone who had always been ready to jump into a fight at the last second. He heard the sound again. It was even closer. Like it was right behind his work-bench.

The Normandy may not have been the highest-grade of space ships around, it wouldn't have ever had any sort of weird malfunctions like this. James knew he was probably being paranoid, but he was always looking for a chance to use his guns and test their strength anyway. Anyone who was SUPPOSED to be on the ship would have made their presence known long ago.

"You there!"

James nearly jumped and pulled the trigger on his gun, he was so surprised. The voice was coming from behind the bench. James rushed around to get at the intruder, only to find that he was already gone.

"You! You're the one who took my coin! I heard you, loud and clear! You were the one who picked up that loose coin! Well, I won't let you get away with that! No one can get away with taking a leprechaun's gold and not expecting some punishment for you! You probably think you can get away with keeping it from all of your friends, now do you, you greedy little bitch? Well, I won't have it! None of you are going to get my gold! None of you at all!"

James had no idea what the guy was talking about. He heard the sound of something rattling behind him, so he spun around and aimed his gun, but still, he could not see anyone there. Whoever this little bastard was, he was moving exceptionally fast. Not a good sign, for one thing. James began marching slowly around the room in wide circles, his eyes darting back and forth in hopes of catching even a glimpse of the intruder. He thought about leaving the room to contact Shepard and the others, but doing that would leave this little bastard to slipping out and going to some other section of the ship before they could find him.

"You think you can kill me? Ha ha ha! You don't even have the skill to lick my boots! You're just pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! Ha ha ha! I love it! Makes a good victim for an old, crotchety leprechaun like myself! Now, if you don't mind, why don't you just stand still like a good boy...and let me kill you!"

James looked up. He had heard the voice of the creature, this 'leprechaun', announce itself from above. Just before he could even raise his gun high enough to shoot at it, the leprechaun came crashing down on top of him. In one clawed hand he was clutching some sort of grate and a handful of wires, which he'd probably been holding onto the entire time he was hanging from the ceiling. With a crazed laugh, the leprechaun struck James in the face and then barreled straight into his chest, knocking him backward.

James couldn't even save his own balance as he tumbled straight into some sort of water tank. Considering the Normandy was a space-faring craft, it would need its own supply of water to be able to sustain its crew during travel, especially when it was travel that could last days or even weeks at a time. It was stored in the cargo bay because it was the only appropriate place to put it, as the water inside was pumped through filters and pipes that flowed through the ship and into the various rooms that needed it. James rubbed the back of his head. He hoped he hadn't gotten a concussion from that.

The leprechaun landed down next to him. He had already thrown away the grate and was now holding a hose in his grimy hand. It was a hose that was attached to the water tank. With a sadistic sneer dancing so playfully on its dry lips, the leprechaun wasted no time to climb up on James and thrust the hose into his mouth. He forced it so far down, the man nearly choked. The leprechaun cackled. He had made it so far down that James would not be able to pull it out without risking the potential of physically harming himself. The leprechaun waddled over to the lever that helped move the water inside the tank.

"Now, now, don't get so upset! I'm not trying to SCARE you or anything! This should be quick and painless! Well, okay, not really, but besides, you look like you could use a drink, so why not help yourself, eh..?"  
With that remark done, the leprechaun flipped the lever. Almost immediately, the water began to gush down into James Vega's stomach, and soon, he started to swell himself, like a balloon. The leprechaun stood back, laughing evilly at the top of his lungs, even rubbing his hands together for good measure, as he witnessed the expansive scene unfolding before him. James tried to get the hose out, even knowing what it might do, but he couldn't pull it out now that the water was pumping into him at such a powerful force.

His stomach started rising upward, bloating out, getting bigger and bigger. His white tee rolled up, and then it began tearing apart, as his man boobs got too large for his shirt to even attempt to contain it anymore. He felt his rear becoming larger and much wider. His stomach flopped down in front of him, forcing him to spread his legs, as his stomach continued to reach farther, spreading like a mound of dough across the cold, tiled floor.

James was panicking. His arms and legs were beginning to lose their definition as well, chiseled and abundant muscle becoming replaced with swollen bubbles of flesh as he inflated from every corner of his body. He gasped as he felt his balls expanding to the size of two round basketballs. The leprechaun's magic was enhancing the properties of the water on his person, to make him grow bigger than it ever could have done to him otherwise. James couldn't even cry out for help. Because he hung around in the cargo bay so much, there was little chance that anyone would appear to help him, even by the sake of coincidence.

James' pants split open revealing his already huge yoga ball sized butt cheeks, even his jeans wouldn't be able to keep him decent now. His boobs where getting so large, he could not see over them even if he craned his neck. He was already rendered immobile by his own massive, sloshing gut, and yet he continued to get larger. James' face was becoming puffier, fuller, too.

He felt himself be raised up as his backside and his legs were filled with so much excessive fluff, there was nowhere else he could possibly go but up. He was beginning to look like huge sumo wrestler at this point, no, bigger than even that. He was almost as big as the water tank that was filling him up.

Most of his clothes were gone now, rendered to little more than worthless shreds on his swelling person, but with his stomach so big and so wide, he was pretty much covered from immodesty as it was. James moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He didn't even know how to feel anymore, or what to think.

His whole brain felt like it was starting to black out. He could barely keep conscious anymore. His belly-button popped out, going from an innie to an outtie. His arms and legs were basically useless, too swollen and puffy, too engorged by all of the growth around them, to even be flexible or anything close to that. His rear kept him lifted almost a whole half-foot off of the ground. James went pale in the face. He didn't know how much more water he could even stand to intake. If he ingested any more, there was a real, genuine fear in his mind that he end up popping, just like the very balloons he so closely resembled.

Pleased with his handiwork, the leprechaun approached the water-inflated James Vega. He tapped the side of the man's body, seeing how his finger bounced off of it as if the human's skin had taken on the consistency and texture of rubber. It wouldn't be long now.  
"Three...two...one..."

James Vega erupted in an abrupt and intense burst of water, dousing the entire cargo bay. The leprechaun, while drenched himself, could only laugh.  
"Boom!"

Looking around near the work-bench James had been working on, the leprechaun found the coin, which he'd taken out of his pants pocket recently. Good thing too, or else it would take quite a lot of work to find that single coin through all of the mess that the late James Vega left in his wake. The leprechaun giggled as he slipped the single coin into his pocket. One coin retrieved, over a few dozen more to go. Not to mention, a whole crew of space-faring gold-thieves to take care of, too. The leprechaun was excited for this. He was going to make sure all of them paid in a similar manner to poor, dear James. As long as they thought they could get away with taking his precious gold, then none of them would be safe. He would see to that personally.

The cargo bay door slid open. The leprechaun quickly scampered away for the nearest cover that he could find. Jack, a woman who was one of Shepard's current crew-mates and a former plaything of Cerberus', stepped into the spacious room. She looked around. There was water everywhere. She looked down at her boots and stomped in the puddle that had surrounded her feet. She had no idea what had happened here, but it definitely looked like something wrong had happened to the water tank. James, who she was sure she saw walking down this way, was nowhere to be seen. Jack stepped toward the water tank to inspect it. If there was some kind of damage to it, making it leak, then that was a problem that would affect everyone aboard the Normandy.

Hidden in the shadows, the leprechaun watched her closely. He knew that this woman wasn't someone who had taken his gold, but still, he did not doubt that she would have taken it if she had been given the opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leprechaun is loose on in the ship. Luckily for him he has managed to stay for the most part undetected. Now his mission is to reclaim his gold and eliminate anyone who gets in his way.
> 
> Liara starts experimenting on the leprechauns gold to discover what power they hold.

Liara T'Soni had said that she would spend some time inspecting the gold found on the leprechaun statue, the only item that they had managed to retrieve from the ice and snow planet. However, she had eventually come to leaving them off to the side on the bench in her quarters, deciding to instead respond to Commander Shepard's call when he appeared at her bedroom door, asking her to join him in an important discussion about future war efforts.

After all, with the amount of time it would likely take the ship to eventually return to the Citadel, it was not entirely out of the question that they couldn't spend some free time away from their consoles or their work stations. Liara was not against it either. She was very happy to be able to share private time with the Commander, whom she had worked alongside with for so very long in the fight against the Reapers. The two of them tended to share very...well-thought and intellectual conversations with one another.

"Mmm..." Liara moaned into Shepard's mouth as she continued to keep her lips locked tightly over his, their tongues moving in tandem with one another. This was not exactly rare for them to do, not since they had actually started doing it for the very first time. Shepard was one of the most important men, one of the most important people, in the entire galaxy right now, his push toward forming an army to stand against the Reaper menace inspiring both hope and amazement across the entire galaxy and across numerous different races on various planets. There was a lot, maybe the fate of the entire galaxy, resting on his shoulders. It was understandable that he may become overwhelmed with stress sometimes, or at the very least he could require something to help him alleviate those tense feelings.

Liara was someone who had worked closely with him that she could easily tell when he was at his worst. She cared about him enough to help him in this way, among doing many other things. She did not get nothing out of these engagements either, though. She too needed this every now and then.

Liara was sitting on Shepard's lap. He had one hand applied to her left butt-cheek while his hand was going for her right breast. She didn't like it when he squeezed her breast too hard, so she had to grab his wrist to hold it in place once his palm was finally on there. They continued making out, ever now and then letting out soft, mewling moans and small gasps of air as it left their lungs. When he started squeezing too hard, Liara had to pry his hand away, even though the clear pressure Shepard was pushing against her showed that he did not like this.

Nonetheless, Liara made him relent. They finished making out soon afterward and started to clean themselves up. It was like flipping a switch, reverting them back to a state of mind and being as if they were sexless, as if none of this had ever happened and their interest in one another was only regarding business and nothing more. However, that didn't mean they couldn't still throw a few thinly-veiled remarks each other's way.  
"You know, you really are a lot sweeter than you think, Liara. There's nothing wrong with showing that side of yourself if you want."

"Commander Shepard, you need to learn to better keeping your hands to yourself. I understand why you're so excited, of course, but you should watch out how long you're putting your fingers on my body...and you can sometimes misplace your strength and squeeze too hard. Please, watch out for that next time."

"Heh...come on...is it really that big of a deal? I mean, you're fine with everything else, right? We've worked together for a long time, Liara. You would know what I'm most expected to do at this point."  
Liara shook her head. Shepard was really kind of ridiculous sometimes. Or rather, it was humans that were hard to understand sometimes. Indeed, Asari and humans tended to engage in very similar methods of expressing intimacy with one another, but there were still a few minor things that were very different between the two of them too. She didn't particularly understand what his fascination with her breasts had to do with anything.

They were honestly just swollen pecs filled with a milk intended to feed children, no other reason did they exist. Yet for some reason, humans couldn't get enough of them. Men, women, they were all obsessed with breasts and asses.  
"You know, Shepard, I was reading more into the human lore about leprechauns, after you had gotten my interest peaked."  
"Oh, really?" Shepard asked as he pulled his shirt down over his head.

"Yes, apparently, the coins are more important to a leprechaun than one might think. It's not just a source of their wealth but it is also a source of their power. The coins themselves are magical, even apparently capable of granting wishes for the humans that use them properly. It is rather fascinating how you humans can come up with such imaginative and details narratives for your myths, I must admit."

"Huh, is that so. You know, this isn't really the gold of an actual leprechaun, those don't exist. It just seems similar. But are you saying you'd want to give it a try?"  
"Hmm, that would be rather silly, wouldn't you think? A coin that could grant wishes?" Liara said, even as she began to remove one of said coins out of her pocket, which she had been keeping on her up until this very moment.

Although she only had the coin in her hand for briefly a second, Commander Shepard already lunged out and snatched it out of the Asari's hand. He decided he might as well try this 'wishing power' it was so claimed to have for himself. Liara opened her mouth to begin reprimanding him, but suddenly, out of nowhere, she began to feel an odd sensation of tightness welling up within her breast.

The blue woman let out a tiny moan, grabbing the attention of the Commander, who had been gripping the gold coin in his hand the entire time so far. He watched, in sheer amazement, as Liara started to transform right in front of him. It wasn't a sort of serious transformation, but her curves were altering in such a way, that the only explanation behind it could have been the wish made behind the gold coin.

Liara's hands latched onto her breasts as they started growing outward in front of her, reaching further and further, getting more and more swollen-looking and round with every proceeding breathless gasp that she dared to take. Her nipples grow full and round. She had no idea what was happening, except that her back started to creak and it was rather painful for her to have to deal with. Reaching up, she tugged on the zipper of her uniform and pulled it down, to let these new breasts of hers flop out in all of their blue, bouncing glory. She grabbed them and gave them a testing squeeze. She couldn't believe that they were honestly real; however, as her fingers sank deep into that supple tit-flesh, she cold not deny that they were about as real as any other part of her that existed.

Suddenly, Shepard's hands latched onto those big, bountiful, heaving breasts of Liara's as well. A tiny bead of sweat ran down the curve of her left bosom and rubbed against his palm. Liara was instantly infuriated by this act.  
"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't...it sort of just happened..." Shepard tried to explain himself, but Liara was rather quick to hurl out a slap in his immediate direction. Her open palm collided with his cheek and sent him stepping backwards, forcing him to release his grip from her chest. Liara slipped an arm across her chest so that she could keep her nipples, which had since become rock-hard, from showing off to this lecherous man who was supposed to be the universe's savior.

"What in the world did you do to me, Commander Shepard?" Liara snapped back at him. She was clearly upset, but whenever she shouted that much, her breasts bounced so wildly that her tits were almost forcibly exposed from behind her chest again. She couldn't believe this had happened.

It went against almost the entirety of all of the logic and science she had come to learn and trust over many years. It was infuriating that something like this could have possibly occurred against her. She had not believed even an ounce of the claim that she could be given larger breasts, or hell, have any sort of magic spell cast on her, through the use of something as tiny and unsuspecting as a gold coin. Yet that could be the only way this would happen, especially considering the obsessive nature of Shepard's desire for her cleavage. She was angry at many things, but she was especially angry at Shepard for doing this to her in the first place.

"You're going to pay for doing this to me, Commander Shepard!"  
"Liara, I never meant...it wasn't something I really thought was going to happen...it was just a joke..."  
"But then why did you grab my breasts like that without even waiting for me to say anything?"  
"I'm really sorry about that. I did not mean to offend you."

Liara was still not satisfied. That apology felt half-assed to her if anything. Swiping the gold coin from Shepard's open hand, she clutched it in between her fingers and gave it a light rub, running her finger over the indents of the design pattern on its bottom side. She wasn't going to let things go this easily. She'd make sure that it was a fair treatment between the two of them.

"Let's see how you like it!"

Liara made her wish...but nothing happened. Shepard looked all over his body, but he was still the same man he always was. He didn't suddenly sprout breasts of his own, or gain some kind of enhanced or even shrunken appendage, or anything of the like. He let out a sigh of relief, but he realized that Liara was still giving him a very pissed look. He quickly drew back from her. Liara looked down at the gold coin in her hand.

"Damn, it seems...whatever it does...it only lasts for a single use time," Liara shook her head.  
"Well, I guess that's that then."

"Oh, no, I'm going to go and start examining these coins now. I'm going to find out how they work and how they do what they did. I'm not going to forget what you did here, Commander Shepard."

"Liara, please, you need to calm down,"  
"I will not calm down!" Liara snapped, and then she pointed a thin finger over at the door nearby. "Now, if you'd please, Shepard, excuse yourself from my room so that I may be able to work...immediately."

Commander Shepard did not waste any time in making himself scarce, looking back one last time to try and say something, but the sliding doors already closed shut before he could get a word out. He sighed. He really hadn't meant to make Liara upset. It was all just a big misunderstanding, and maybe he had been acting inappropriately, but it was never done with the purpose of harming or upsetting the Asari woman.

Shepard could only now hope that whatever Liara wanted to do against him, that it wouldn't be anything too serious. Honestly, how upset could Liara really be, when she was given such impressive new assets like that? She should be able to be happy with them if she just gave them a chance.

Meanwhile, back inside the cargo bay, Jack was still taking it upon herself to try and figure out the source of the possible 'leak' coming from the water tank. She had no idea what had happened to James Vega beforehand, or that the water that was almost a heel-deep puddle on the floor had all come from him.

He was gone, but he had been unable to leave any sort of warning or indication of his demise, or the one behind his demise, beforehand. Jack wandered around the whole center of the water tank, yet no matter how hard she looked, she didn't see a single puncture or hole. However, she did find that the water valve had been turned on, which was already a curious thing itself. Jack turned it back around and shut it off. Maybe someone had turned the water on and let it spill out onto the floor. However, that would have certainly been counter-productive. Jack shook her head. She personally didn't understand why they bothered with cheap technology like this sometimes.

However, even with all of her prowess and training as a skilled soldier and experiment of Cerberus', Jack had failed to notice the leprechaun hanging on the ceiling right above her. The leprechaun had not anticipated another arrival so soon, but since this person was involved with the troublemakers that stole his gold, he had no reason to show her any particular kind of mercy right now. Instead, he reached his clawed hand deep into the wall and removed what seemed to be a long stripe of pipe; a strong, steady stream of air was flowing out of it. Sneering, the leprechaun knew what he would need to do next. Letting go of the ceiling with his clawed hand, the leprechaun fell down toward Jack, still clutching the pipe in his hand. He struck Jack over the head, knocking her onto the floor.

"Agh! Dammit! What the fu...?" Jack could only start to swear and scream before the leprechaun was already on top of her back. Deciding he would give her a bit of a different expansion compared to his previous target, the leprechaun was going to give her something to really scream about. He thrust down her pants and gave her unimpressive flat ass-cheek a poke with his sharp fingernail. Then, he thrust the air-pumping pipe deep inside of her. Jack let out a struggled gasp. The leprechaun cackled to himself as he made sure it went deep in enough so that the air would flow into her. He was starting to enjoy this 'alternative' method of dealing with these unruly gold-thieves. If he could get away with making them all blow up like this, then he wouldn't be entirely disappointed.

"W-What?" Jack started to panic as the swelling began deep inside of her abdomen. She could feel the air building up and, without anywhere else to go, it started to cause her to expand as a result.

Jack moaned as her belly bulged forward with air. Her breasts and her butt started to get bigger too, inexplicably, but of course, the air was making her belly get the largest of all. Jack's moans started to transform into screams soon as all of the straps and buttons of her uniform came undone, her under-shirt rolling up to let her aching, bloating belly come flopping out in front of her. The thing was totally round and tight, yet it still continued to get bigger.

The leprechaun rubbed its hands in devious glee as it watched on, enjoying every second of making this gold-thief suffer the rightful consequences for her actions. Jack made a desperate reach for the pipe embedded into her rear, but she was unable to pull it out. It was too deeply wedged inside of her. The air wouldn't stop either. Jack started to feel herself being slowly lifted off of the ground by her own stomach as it got larger and larger. She waved her arms around and kicked her feet helplessly, but it seemed like no matter how much noise she made, there was no one would could come to help her.

The cargo bay did not usually have its security cameras on, mainly due to James wanting to keep his privacy when he worked. Jack screamed out loud, but it came out breathlessly. Her belly was so large, if she were to roll over onto her side she would likely be crushed underneath the thing. Her stomach hurt so much, the skin around her belly-button turning especially red and stretched. Her breasts and her butt remained at their current size, as were her limbs, but she was basically still immobilized. Her stomach started to let out an ominous creaking sound. The flushed color in Jack's face quickly gave way to horrid paleness as the terrifying realization dawned upon her. As her stomach continued to fill up, there was only so much more that it would be able to handle taking. Pretty soon...if this air wasn't stopped soon...then she just might...

Jack rolled forward enough so that she could try and drag herself across the ground with her hands. If she could get out into the hallway, she might be able to call for help much easier. Unfortunately, she couldn't get very far before she found herself stuck by her stomach's weightiness again. The leprechaun walked around in front of her.

With a gleeful sneer, revealing all of his jagged and yellowing teeth, the little creature pat Jack on the cheek.  
The leprechaun was laughing as he said, "Hope you have a nice trip."  
"what the heck are you?" Jack screamed at him, right before she finally burst after her stomach throbbed several times more. The leprechaun was knocked back by the eruption of air in his face, but otherwise he was completely fine and unharmed. Once again, another despicable little gold-thief was finally out of his hair.

Now he could continue focusing his attention on dealing with the troublemakers who had actually stolen the gold. He gave a gentle pat to his pocket to make sure the coin he had retrieved from Vega was still inside, and thankfully, it was. Now the rest of his gold should still be in that bag that that blue woman had taken.

She was going to be one of his targets eventually, but as far as he was concerned, everyone on this ship was going to be at his mercy sooner or later.  
Using his magic, the leprechaun gave himself the appearance of the recently-departed Jack, and, doing his best to impression her, he made his way out of the cargo bay to begin exploring the ship.  
Liara, unfortunately, did not feel like she would be very comfortable working on her important research while letting her newer, larger breasts hang out freely like this.

 

They would only get in the way, not to mention the air flowing through the ship would make for some notable discomfort on her part. So, while still trying to keep them covered with her hands, she had to rush outside of her room and find something she could wear over them. In case she couldn’t reverse the spell. Maybe she could borrow a bra from Ashley's laundry; that woman probably had breasts almost as big as Miranda's, but they would surely fit more comfortably, if not snugly, over the Asari's cleavage than her own smaller-cupped bra would have.

Liara was thankful that not many people seemed to be wandering the corridors at this time, so she sneaked around the Normandy for a while, trying to keep her breasts hidden. Every time she took a step her breasts gave a big bounce, coming so close to slipping right out of her grasp. She was afraid of being seen with them exposed.

Unfortunately, Liara found herself soon being tailed by Tali, who she happened to come across while folding clothes she'd removed from the laundry. Liara stole one of the bigger bras for herself and hastily fastened it on over her bulging cleavage, tit-flesh literally pouring out over the top and the sides of the bra, but it was still enough to keep herself looking relatively decent. Tali, of course, was very much concerned for her friend, and maybe even a little curious about how she'd gotten her breasts to suddenly become so big.

"Did you take some kind of special supplement, Liara?"  
"No, of course not. I never wanted my breasts to become this big in the first place. This was entirely out of my control. If you have anyone to blame at all, then I want you to go and blame Shepard. He's the one who did this!"  
"He...He did this?" Tali was even more confused now, but she wanted to know the real truth as well. If Shepard somehow knew a secret method to make a woman's assets expand, then...

Liara produced a gold coin from her pocket. "In fact, it was, if you could believe it, because of him using this damn little thing."  
"What is that?"

Tali started to reach out for it, but Liara had already shoved it back inside of her pocket again. She beckoned Tali to follow her over to her room, so she could better show her how it worked. In fact, she'd just come up with the perfect experiment on how to test the real powers of these coins, and it wasn't just getting back at Shepard for what he'd done to her either. Eventually the two women arrived back at Liara's room.

Liara explained to Tali everything that Shepard had told her along with what new information she had been able to gather from doing her own research across the Shadow Broker's many channels. It was the gold of a Leprechaun, was what it was apparently based on, even though leprechauns were thought to be a human myth, but it seemed some alien races actually had such creatures living among them. Of course, the ice planet had been thousands of years old, so any true answers of the statue's origins or its curious resemblance to Leprechauns was still unknown to Liara. However, as she plucked one coin of many out of the bag, she decided to give its wish-granting powers a try.

Suddenly, Liara's breasts began to shrink back down to normal size. Tali let out a very audible gasp in shock at the sight. Liara breathed out a sigh of relief as the heaviness left her, her spine no longer aching from having to carry such a tremendous sack of breasts on her chest. Unfortunately, Ashley's bra was now very much unsuited for containing her breasts, so the garment slumped loosely down her front, causing her smaller cleavage to pop out, revealing far too much for her liking. Liara groaned; she just couldn't win either way, could she?  
"So that's what it can do? That is...that is truly amazing!" Tali really didn't know how to express how utterly stunned she really was.

"Unfortunately, you can only use one coin per wish. So that means..." Liara dropped the coin back into the bag and retrieved yet another coin. "I'll have to use this one next then."

 

Meanwhile, to wash himself down after his recent rendezvous with Liara, Commander Shepard had decided to take himself to the shower room in his section of the ship. He had absolutely no idea in mind of what sort of trick that Liara intended to play on him to get back at making her breasts expand.

"Huh?"

Shepard looked down. He felt a very curious tingling in his chest. However, it wasn't his heart or his muscles or anything really inside of him that was changing, at least not too deep inside. There were bumps growing on him. He touched them, but they didn't hurt or feel odd. In fact, they seemed to feel natural, like they had always been there. They felt very familiar. Shepard didn't know what to make of them.

A few minutes passed and the bumps only continued to swell bigger. Now Shepard was no longer confused. Instead, he came to realize that his chest, his pectorals, were starting to swell outwards in front of him. Like a growing pair of bubbles, his rock-hard abs were transforming into a pair of luscious, bouncy breasts, full of fluffy, jiggly tit-fat. Shepard tried to hold onto them, to contain them, but they just kept growing and growing, until the breasts were too heavy for him to hold anymore. They flopped down and slapped loudly against the upper-half of his abdomen.

If he could know any better, he would say that his new breasts were now around the same size as Liara's own after that coin had transformed her. Even his nipples were bigger now, more like a woman's. Shepard gasped, as he felt something down below to tell him that his changes weren't over yet.

His genitals started shrinking in size and transform in to soft, plump lips of a woman's, like the opening of a peach. He had no idea how this could have happened so fast and right underneath his nose, almost literally, yet it was now gone. He had no more male genitals on his person to speak of. Worse still, he felt, and heard, a wet and wild squeaking as his butt pressed against the wall of the shower box behind him.

He couldn't pull his ass away from it, there was not enough room to contain him, or rather her, with such a huge bubble butt on her person. Commander Shepard reached behind her and tried to grab her ass, to pull it away, but it was still getting yet even bigger. Her curves were totally out of control. She wasn't becoming just a woman, but the sexiest woman alive. Shepard's screams morphed into deep, sexual moans as the pleasure overcame her quickly and suddenly.

Commander Shepard rushed out of the shower box. She ran over to the nearest mirror that she could find. She needed to give herself a look over. What she saw instead of a shaved head was long, silky red hair that hung down to her shoulders. The structure of her face had changed to resemble a woman's rather than a man's. Her eyes bulged wide. She was no longer a man in any way possible. Commander Shepard was entirely a female in all ways.

Of course, she could only assume that it was likely because of Liara and her testing of the gold coins that had done this.  
"What...What..." Shepard's whole head was spinning. She could barely even wrap her mind around what had just happened to her. "This...is..."

She grabbed her breasts again and gave them a gentle squeeze. She couldn't believe this. She wrapped two fingers around one of her nipples and tugged on it. It made her shiver. Not only had she been given all of the curves and anatomy of a woman, right down to the private parts, but she felt especially twitchy and sensitive too.

It was like her whole body was completely shaved tender, and it turned her on so much. Her big fat butt bounced again as she rubbed herself against the bathroom counter. She really couldn't help it, although it did suck not having something to stroke.

Meanwhile, Tali was rather fascinated with the coins and wished to give them a try for herself.  
"Please, allow me to borrow one, for just a second, Liara!"

Liara shook her head as she dropped the now-used coin back into the bag where it had come from. She didn't intend to play with Tali's curiosities and give in to her demands, regardless of what the Quarian might have had planned.  
"No, we cannot use these to our whim.

Their powers are dangerous and they need to be studied. For now, I want to hold onto these and keep a closer eye on them. We'll figure out what to do with them eventually, as a group. Commander Shepard will be able to decide what we do with them too. We might be able to use these wishing powers to do more than alter our bodies. It could be incredibly useful against the Reapers, depending on how far the wishes can go. For now, I'm going to lock them away."  
"Oh...I see..." Tali drew back.

However, when Liara was busy unlocking the safe that she would put the bag inside of, Tali wasted no time in snatching herself a single coin.

Liara glanced over at Tali, but the young masked alien woman had already slipped the small gold disc into her pocket. Liara shook her head. She was just as intrigued by these coins' powers as anyone, but she refused to let herself be swayed into using them without caution.

Tali wanted nothing more than to test out the coin's powers on herself. If it could only do something as minuscule as alter body appearance, then she wanted to use it the way she knew best. She was going to make herself grow.

However, even with two of their crew-mates popped, the people on the Normandy were still unaware of the leprechaun's presence. Disguising himself as Jack, the leprechaun approached Garrus and Ashley, whom he randomly find while wandering the ship, to interrogate them on the possible location of his precious, precious gold coins. He was starting to get a headache. Someone was abusing the power of his coins. He could not forgive such a person who would do something so heinous.

"You there!"  
Garrus and Ashley both turned in response to 'Jack' calling them out.  
"What's going on, Jack?"  
"Is there something we can help you with?"

"Uh..." The leprechaun needed to word his questions carefully without giving too much away, "Have you seen the person who had taken my gold? The one with the blue skin? I need my gold back! It's very important to me! The gold, I mean, the statue's gold! Yes, not my gold, that statue's gold! The one brought aboard the ship!"  
"The hell are you talking about?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Garrus shook his head. "You're not making any sense at all, Jack. What's this about gold? I thought you didn't have a credit to your name."

The leprechaun wanted to kill these two, but not yet, not yet. He needed to retrieve his gold first, no matter what. That was his prime objective. That was the goal that he needed to achieve. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, over Garrus shoulder, he saw a woman clad in purple with a mask stepping out of a room. She was holding something in her hand, which glinted, before slipping it into her pocket. 'Jack' let out an audible gasp. That was a gold coin. Another piece of his precious, beloved gold had been removed from its proper bag. He would follow after that coin, but right now, he needed to find out what was going on inside that room where the masked woman had walked out from. The other coins may be in there.

Walking past Garrus and Ashley, who had given up on talking to her at this point, the fuming 'Jack' approached Liara's room.

Tali locked herself inside her bathroom so that she could try the gold coin and the power that it had been shown to have. Her breath came out in anxious, shuddered gasps as she clutched the small coin against her bosom. She shut her eyes as she made her wish inside her head.

She wanted an ass to match her hips. It was a very selfish desire, one completely based on vanity and nothing else, but she wanted to have an ass that fit her wide, birthing hips. She was jealous of Miranda's buttocks, because she was so perfect and loved to flaunt it, but that wasn't all.

With a bigger ass, she might have a chance of attracting Shepard, even though he had shown interest in Liara. To know that he was willing to become intimate with non-human woman was a good sign in the right direction, but Tali wanted to make that extra push for herself, in both achieving the love-life she wanted and just having the look that she wanted. Tali could feel her ass growing rather speedily after her wish was made.

She let out a hollow, wheezing gasp when her underwear started to slip deep inside her expanding crack. Her ass got bigger, fatter, plumper, fuller. Her waist widened and her hips flared outwards even more, both done to accommodate the aforementioned incredible backside.

Tali was trying so hard not to start wailing in absolute pleasure. Her environmental suit stretched to the point of near-breaking, but thankfully, her buttocks finally stopped growing just before it could rip open any holes into it. Nonetheless, Tali was left with some gloriously beautiful, bouncing cheeks on her bum.

She reached back and sank her hands as deep into the supple flesh as they would allow, which was quite deep indeed. It was like pillows had been shoved inside of her lower-cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Draft was written by me. The chapters are written by borin23


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Shepard start to notice strange clues that could be linked to the leprechaun "statue". The leprechaun him self on the other hand has found him self a new victim for him to inflate.

"So, where is the gold?"

Liara raised a confused eyebrow at Jack's question, the other woman throwing out the query as soon as she had the chance to step inside of her room. Liara had no idea why Jack would even be aware of the gold, since she had not accompanied their search group on the icy planet, or maybe she had been told about the gold by Miranda as an aside. Then again, considering the sort of volatile relationship that Jack and Miranda shared due to their affiliations with Cerberus in the past, it was not likely that Miranda would simply come out and tell her something so important. Liara backed away.

She didn't have anything to tell Jack about the gold. It seemed that Jack was being a little too insistent about it. She had no reason to tell her anything. The gold hadn't even finished been examined yet. Not to mention it seemed to possess secret powers beyond their current understanding.

"Well, where is it? I've been looking for it for a while, but I was told that you're the one who has it with her." Jack explained.  
This was not the real Jack, however. The real Jack was long since gone at this point, just as James Vega was gone too. This Jack was in fact the devilish little leprechaun who thirsted to regain his gold. He was willing to do anything, or kill anyone, to ensure that he would be able to regain the gold that so rightfully belonged to him. He refused to let any of these pansies keep the gold for themselves, as it was his and he would own it forever. It was the source of his powers, the source of his very being.

He could not imagine living a life without his gold secured safely to his waist in a satchel. He was about ready to start strangling this blue woman if she did not concede and offer up his gold soon. Liara, however, was not so easily intimidated by her fellow shipmate. Not even by one who was a former criminal. Liara stood her ground surprisingly well considering the circumstances.

She had no idea that this Jack was far more vicious, more vengeful, than the actual Jack could be.  
"Look, Jack, I will not give over the gold. If anything, the gold is still in the process of being examined more carefully. I will not reveal the gold or its properties to the rest of the crew until we know exactly what we're dealing with. I do not know entirely how you managed to get your hands on the information about it beforehand, but I would have to ask you to be patient and wait until a better time for us to discuss it in detail."

Jack scowled. The leprechaun hated this woman. He hated her so much. She was definitely the one who was keeping his gold from him. He could smell the gold, its unique odor only something that he, as its original possessor, could possibly pick up with his nostrils. However, he couldn't quite raise his hand against her just yet, not like this. He would need to wait until a safer time to attack her, to get back at her. He would also need to retrieve his other gold coin.

It was very important to him that he had all of the coins on his person. If even one coin were missing, he would not be able to rest properly until he finally managed to have all of them again. For now, he might have to settle with retrieving the one coin that the purple woman had stolen. He had seen her take it when she left this room. She would be his next target. Eventually, he would come back to go after Liara herself.

"...Fine. I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you like this. Thank you."

"Get out of here." Liara shook her head. She wasn't even going to show Jack the door. She didn't need it.

The leprechaun swore in his own native tongue as he stepped back out into the hallway, infuriated and empty-handed. He couldn't get back his coins at all, even when he had made demands of them. He supposed he would need to take on the form of someone who had much better sway among these people.

From what he had seen so far, this 'Jack' woman was not treated any differently from any other crewmate on the ship. If anything, the leprechaun would need to take over the form of someone who had influence. Someone like the captain would be best, but if he couldn't find such a person, then maybe he could capture someone that the captain or that blue woman were close friends with.

Suddenly, Jack happened to look over to see Tali waddling out of the restroom, letting out a slight gasp as her enormous buttocks had to squeeze themselves out through the door-frame. The leprechaun immediately made a bee-line toward her. He could smell the magic of his coins lingering on her expanded body. He knew that she hadn't looked like that when she left Liara's room, and he also could tell when someone was using his coins.

He couldn't tell exactly who, but when he smelled his coin's essence on her, he knew within an instant. He needed to get his coin back. He wasn't going to let this fat-assed bitch get away with it.  
He grabbed onto Tali's arm just as she started to step into an elevator. "Give me back my gold!" he bellowed in Jack's voice.

Tali screeched. She stepped down, hard, on Jack's foot. The leprechaun cried out. When he bent down to pull her heel off of his toes, the Quarian woman spun around and bashed him, or Jack as it appeared to Tali, with her enormous as and her bulging fat hips, sending Jack crashing into the ground.

The leprechaun's grasp on Tali's wrist released and Tali pushed him aside so that the doors could close. Tali fell back into the elevator and breathed out in relief, shaking badly all over as she clutched a hand to her chest. Jack had said something about gold, and 'giving it back'. What was that all about?

Tali reached over and rubbed her ass. She had done it without thinking, but it seemed her ass, now bloated and beautiful thanks to the gold's magic, had some real strength behind it. She gave it a slap and watched the two cheeks jiggle mightily. She wanted to try out her new assets some more, but she had a job to attend to now. It was important for the Normandy that she took care of it as soon as possible.

After that incident with Tali and the further confrontation with Jack, Liara was feeling uneasy. It seemed like the whole crew might start being affected negatively by the presence of gold on the ship. She needed to go and start her investigations with the gold itself. She knew that the gold had come with the statue, so it seemed like it would be imperative to her project if she examined it first and foremost.

She might be able to find some kind of frozen skin flake or other substance on the statue that she could have verified to figure out a proper date of when the statue was possibly built. She left her room, after checking one last time that the safe with the gold was locked, and she went down to the cargo bay. That was where they had left the statue.

"Huh?"

Liara looked all around, but she couldn't find the statue anywhere at all. She looked high and low, but it seemed as if it had disappeared. It was highly possible that it had been moved without her knowledge, but she had doubts that that was the true case of the matter.

So instead, she decided she would have to find someone who might have been down in the cargo bay to get her answers. That would take a long time, not to mention bring up unwanted questions among the staff. Liara sighed. They really should have never dealt with that statue or those gold coins to begin with.

"There you are! Liara!"

Liara looked up, hearing a female voice that she did not rightly recognize. Looking over, her Asarian eyes bulged wide, stunned, her jaw dropping so far that it almost could have fallen right off of her face. She was almost about ready to start laughing, but she didn't quite get the chance when the now-female Commander Shepard grabbed hold of her by her shirt and pulled her in close, so that they were staring down into each other's eyes.

This was no romantic gesture, however; Shepard was sorely pissed, and he, well, now she, knew exactly who it was responsible for his rather sudden gender swap. Liara snickered again when she saw how big Shepard's breasts were and how much they seemed to bounce. He really was a bonafide woman now.

"Look at what you did, Liara!"

"Shepard, I apologize, but you did have it coming to you, after what you did to me." Liara shook her head.  
Shepard scowled. Nonetheless, she released Liara and let her back away, to regain her bearings.

"I can't believe this...I’m now a woman..." Shepard stared down at his own two hands.

"I wanted to test the long-range effects of the gold's magic, and you, since you had been asking for a proper act of karma against you at the time, seemed like the perfect choice to being a guinea pig."

"Ugh...but I'm a WOMAN!"

"Now you know how it feels to be transformed against your will!"

"Liara, please, don't do this."

"Do not worry, Shepard. Like how I was able to return my body to its original form, as you can see, then we can likely also do the same with you. We just need to use the magic of another gold coin, even if it an only be used once. But, it's good you're here. I need your help."

Commander Shepard sighed. She would need to wait to get her proper body back, so far now, as much as she was mad at Liara, she would put that aside and work with her on this important matter. "You're looking for the statue, right?"  
"Yes, that's correct."

"It's by coincidence I came across you here. I was hoping I might find a spare coin on the statue to turn myself back...but I suppose we're both out of luck in regards to finding it."

"So let's look for it together."

"Shouldn't be that hard, should it?" Shepard, despite never having been a woman in his entire life until an hour and a half ago, was rather good at wearing the look to her advantage, giving a soft turn of the head so that her red hair could bounce on her shoulders.

She was very pretty, Liara had to admit. Asari wee not limited to having attraction to only one or another sex like humans, but instead could mate with a large assortment of beings, despite having what humans consider to be very feminine features like breasts or soft faces. Liara would have just been as willing to take to bed a female Commander Shepard as she would a male Commander Shepard, but right now this certainly wasn't the appropriate time for that. As much as she would like to take the occasional glance at her, Liara needed to locate the statue.

Also, if they had the time, she might want to discuss with Commander Shepard about the oddities surrounding Tali and Jack as of late.

Speaking of Tali, she had already reached the engineering room, where she had some work to do. She had been asked by Commander Shepard earlier to help with the reactor, making sure that everything is running smoothly on the ship as they continued their trek throughout the wide-open galaxy. Tali ould feel her butt sway back and forth with a pendulous waddle as she moved through the tight corridors.

Sometimes she could feel her hips brush against the hot pipelines or her big butt knock against the different valves and metal bars sticking out of the walls. She felt so big and she absolutely loved it far more than she probably should have, but she wanted to keep things this way for as long as possible. She wanted to make sure that she got Commander Shepard to see her this way at least once.

"Wow, you're looking pretty...pretty big there, Tali," Ken couldn't help but remark when he saw the Quarian pass by.

"You know, you must really be working out those gluts running around with Shepard all the time," Gabriela chuckled, shaking her head.

Tali acknowledged their comments, but she remained silent about the truth of the matter. She enjoyed the attention though. It got her kind of excited. She really was something of a pervert, even for the standards of her people, but she couldn't help it.

It was just the sort of person, erm, alien, that she actually was. She gave her butt a nice, affirmative pat once she had gotten far enough away from them. She congratulated it on doing good so far. She plucked her pants out of her crack, however; that was definitely getting sort of tight down there.

Tali stopped in front of the reactor chamber hallway's doors. They were air-tight, sealed in such a way that all air within was compressed and kept within, so that there would be no 'unsuitable air' getting out or into the room. It was a costly safety measure, but one that was found on most typical star system-traveling ships these days. It was kept locked with a very specific code.

Tali reached out and tapped the numbers into the pad next to the door and watched the glass sidle open, allowing her passage. She wondered how wide the doors could open before her ass would be able to pass through. She felt the sides of her hips brushing against the door sides. A loud, rumbling hiss expelled from the doors. Tali waddled inside.

 

A few minutes later, Commander Shepard, the male one, approached Ken and Gabby with a request.

"There seems to be a broken piece of equipment down a level below. I need you two to check up on it, alright? You know I'm not very good with fixing things as you two are."

Ken and Gabby looked at one another, but then nodded to one another and headed off to repair it, whatever it was. Commander Shepard waited until he watched the two of them had left. He smirked.

He was not actually the Commander at all, but in fact, the leprechaun, having taken on a new form. He found out through the grapevine, so to speak, that Tali had gone downstairs to the reactor to do some calibrations to ensure things were running smoothly. Apparently there was a lot of compressed air in the room, which made it dangerous to be inhabiting it without opening up the door and activating the vents first.

That had given the leprechaun quite the naughty idea. After his last two inflated victims, he had found it to be a rather entertaining way of disposing of his enemies, even getting rid of their bodies so that there would be no evidence to find. Since he knew that that Tali woman had taken one of his coins, he was going to make her his next target of his wrath.  
With those two out of the way, he could now focus all of his fun on Tali, and boy, were they going to be having a lot of fun.

The leprechaun walked up to the panel in front of the reactor doors. He decided he would shut the doors. Not only that, but he would turn up the pressure on the reactor itself, so that it would cause even more compressed air to fill the room. With the doors shut and locked tight, there would be no way for Tali to escape, no way for her to stop the air from filling her up.

The leprechaun cackled with a fiendish glee as he watched those doors slam shut in front of him. Tali looked up as she heard the shutting of the doors and reactor's loud, obnoxious whirring begin to fill the air around her. The air itself, meanwhile, was starting to get rather dense. Tali coughed. She was getting too much air. It did not feel comfortable in the slightest.

Tali hurried over to the door to see what had happened. When she saw Commander Shepard standing there, she immediately began calling out to him, banging on the door, asking him to hurry up and open the door to let her out. She was still in here, he had made a mistake. However, Sheaprd did not scramble to open up the door again and free her, as if he had done it by accident. Instead, he looked pleased...like it had been planned from the start.

"Your butt is big and your boobs are small, but you are still in for quite a fall, I can assure you of that! Ha ha ha!"

Tali gasped. That was definitely not Commander Shepard's voice. The creature that had initially appeared as the commander to Tali tore away his disguise, revealing himself to be the grotesque and evil little leprechaun that he actually was all along. The Quarian was terrified by whatever this thing was, and she was also even more scared about what this could potentially mean for her.

"You there! You're the one who stole one of my gold coins, aren't you?"

Tali gasped. She banged on the door again, but with a lot less energy this time. She was starting to feel helpless now.

"You must give me back my coin or else you will face dire consequences! Well...actually, your consequences will be dire regardless of what you choose to do, my dear, so I suppose I can only wait until you comply and give me the answers I am looking for!"

The leprechaun sneered. He hit a few buttons on the tablet beside him, trying to turn up the pressure of the air even more. Tali groaned. She did not feel well. She was not supposed to be taking in this much air at once, and the air was flowing into her body through every open orifice, pumping inside of her and making her feel fuller, and fuller, and fuller. Tali threw a hand down to her stomach and touched it.

She could have sworn that she felt it starting to swell up underneath her trembling palm. The leprechaun let out another uproarious fit of laughter. He was quite enjoying himself.

"Bigger is good, but jumbo is dear. I'll give you a rear that goes out to here!" the leprechaun threw back his head as he cackled, clutching his own stomach from the laughter that his little rhymes gave him.

The pressure was still steadily building, and it was starting to make Tali feel ill. She begun expanding at every moment, her big fat butt still quivering and bouncing behind her as it started to feel the condensed pressure swelling within too. Tali fell down onto her knees, but it didn't last for very long, as she wanted to see if she could pry the door open but of course she could not. She could feel her stomach getting bigger; looking down, she saw that she now possessed a small pot belly.

Tali gasped, only doing that caused yet more air to be inhaled. She attempted to call for help with her omnitool, but inside that room all she could manage was worthless static. Tali's moans rose into screams.

"Enjoy yourself!" The leprechaun cackled, "Until you finally give me what I want!"

Tali's uniform started to rip open, the belts burst open, as her stomach started to get bigger. Her clothes were literally tearing apart at the seams. She screamed out. Only her helmet was remaining well on after her clothes started to rip apart, her breasts growing large like melons, her ass spilling outward behind her, her thighs spilling outwards in all ways, her stomach getting tight and bulging, she was starting to look like a mound of spheres, but they only kept getting bigger and bigger. Tali screamed again.

The leprechaun was enjoying himself immensely, watching this woman bulk up. He could only imagine how much longer she would last before she finally popped, just like the last two.

Meanwhile, in the cargo bay, the female Shepard and Liara had failed to find the leprechaun statue at all. That brought up some concerns for the both of them.

"That's strange..."

"I wonder where it went? Do you think Miranda took it?"

"No...I...hmm..." Liara frowned.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I could tell you, but I'm not sure I'm right about it, because...it would mean something very bad has happened here..." Liara stared down at the ground.

"Tel me." Shepard stepped closer. Even as a woman, she was still very serious about taking care of the crew.  
"I think maybe...there's been something odd with Jack recently..."

"Jack?"

"She was hassling me earlier to give her 'back' the gold I took. The gold from that statue."

"What?"

"I think there might be something wrong here. I think that leprechaun statue, Shepard, might not have been a statue after all."

Shepard sighed. She didn't entirely understand what Liara was talking about. That couldn't possibly be the truth of the matter. It didn't make any sense, though. However, she happened to look over toward the corner of the cargo bay, near the water tank. Shepard's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. She could see there were shards of clothing and something else spread all around the ground. She had somehow missed noticing them before.

However, getting closer to them, she inspected the pieces of cloth and realized that they looked very similar. Similar, that is, to the type of clothing that Jack and James had been wearing when Shepard had last seen them. Shepard felt her breath hitch in her throat. She was terrified all of the sudden that Liara's 'theory', even though still unspoken, was now supported by some merit.

"Liara, did you tell anyone about the gold coins?"

"No, of course not...except..." Liara looked away.

"What?"

"Tali. She found out about it, even though I hadn't intended it. I think she might have taken one of the coins."

Shepard and Liara stared at one another. Then, they ran off, desperate to get back in time, to the reactor where they knew she would be, to hurry and save her before it was too late.

 

Tali, meanwhile, was on the verge of losing her life as her body had inflated to a size comparable to a parade balloon's. Her arms were bloated and swollen to the point that she could only helplessly wiggle her little fingers and do nothing else with them. Her breasts were the size of two yoga balls. Her ass was more gigantic than ever, pumped full of so much air, each cheek was about the size of her stomach.

Her belly was the largest of all, lifting up underneath her as she felt the back of her cheeks brush against the reactor room's ceiling. Tali moaned. The only part that still remained around her head was the helmet. Everything else had been torn apart, left lying in a pile of shreds underneath her. Tali struggled to force out a moan and a few words in desperation. To save herself from popping, she needed to try and do whatever she could to get herself out of this mess. She would tell the leprechaun what it wanted to hear.

"If...if you are looking for the gold coins that you desire, then you will find them...at Liara's place...Liara T'Soni...she is the one who has them...I took one...I took one, I'm so sorry...! Please, please, let me out of here!"

The leprechaun shook its head. "I already knew about the blue woman stealing my gold, my dear! All I wanted was for you to admit your wrongdoing...and now pay for that wrongdoing with a proper punishment!"

"Please...she's...she's hiding it in a safe..."

"A safe, eh?" The leprechaun hadn't known that, but he still did not intend to let the woman out.

Tali wailed from inside her helmet as she puffed up yet a little more. She was looking way too big for it to be safe. She could feel her insides creaking, aching, to keep together as the air filled every single inch of her existence. She waved her hands around, but she could barely do so, as it only made her rub up against the ceiling even more.

She was too big for her own comfort. More and more of her uniform tumbled into shreds around her, her whole body exposed as the air pumped her up. Even her ass, which she had augmented to a bigger size with the gold coin, was becoming far bigger than she could have ever preferred. She didn't think she could last much longer.

The gold coin she had been hiding fell out of her pocket, the last remaining piece of her uniform. The leprechaun saw the coin, and he so desperately wanted to get it, but he couldn't open the door until she had finally popped. However, before he could witness it, he happened to hear the sound of approaching footsteps from behind. He quickly, but reluctantly, took to the shadows to conceal himself. Shepard, the female one, and Liara came running down the corridor. They failed to notice the leprechaun in time, but they did not fail to witness Tali, in all of her inflated glory, hovering at the top of the ceiling of the reactor room. That poor woman was on her last legs as it was.

She quivered, dangerously, as her whole body swelled just a tiny bit bigger. She was so round, it was terrifying. Shepard banged on the door, calling out to her, but her words fell on deaf ears. Liara tried to override the codes on the door and turn down the reactor's pressure. Unfortunately, despite everything they tried to do, it was still too late for them to be able to help. Tali let out a scream, a cry for Shepard to come and save her, before finally, finally, the pressure became too much. Tali popped right before Shepard's and Liara's eyes.

 

As the doors sidled open into the reactor room, the gold coin rolled out, moving past Shepard and Liara without either of them noticing. The leprechaun snatched up the coin behind them and scurried off to return to Liara's room. With the blue woman away and preoccupied, it meant that the leprechaun had ample time to try and get his gold back, wherever it was that she was hiding it. The leprechaun could barely hold back the urge to start cackling with glee.

Liara shook her head as she watched Shepard gather up what was left of Tali. They couldn't say anything, except...

"There's a clear danger aboard this ship, right now, among the crew." Shepard remarked. Her voice quivered, but she still tried her best to remain calm, despite the emotions peaking inside of her right now.

Liara shook her head again. She kept her hand pinned over her mouth.

"I can't believe this...Tali..."

Shepard shook her head. She hated this. She absolutely hated this. She knew that she couldn't waste a second standing around here, or there might be more...more victims...like Tali here, and possibly what had happened to Jack and James too, since neither of them had been found anywhere yet either. Knowing that there was danger, Shepard gestured for Liara to hurry and follow her toward the front of the ship.

They were going to need to inform Joker and EDI that they needed to begin performing emergency actions. They had been boarded by an unknown and deadly entity of some kind. That leprechaun statue...it might be the culprit behind all of this.  
Unfortunately, Joker was not that easy to convince, especially not when he had no idea who the woman, actually Shepard, in front of him really was,

"Wait a minute, hold on, I know Shepard, we've been friends for a long time, but this...who the hell are you, ma'am? Did you, uh, get onto our ship by accident and rummage through Shepard's clothes? Are you one of his pick-ups or something? I mean, you're very attractive, miss, but I don't think you should be hanging around here and messing with our commander for too long. He has work to do. We all have work to do. So please, I don't know what you're trying to do with all this stuff you're saying, but-"

Shepard wanted to slap Joker across the face, but she restrained herself. "Joker, do you remember that one time at the Citadel, when you and I, when I was a man, got too drunk at the bar, and you started telling me that story about the goose...?"

Joker's face immediately paled.

"Fuck, Shepard, what the hell happened to you? Did you start taking something? Have you always...wanted to be a woman?"

"Ugh!" Shepard really did want to punch Joker in the face. This man was her friend, but he was really damn obnoxious sometimes.

Liara could not take it any longer. "Look, this is Shepard, I turned him into a woman by accident, it was all because of some magic object, and right now we have a deadly killer leprechaun running around the ship! We're in danger! We can't keep wasting time talking here about this idiocy or else even more people are going to be killed!"

Joker's face remained pale. "...Killed?"

Liara didn't want to believe it herself, or even say it for that matter, but she was going to have to say it as if it were true. At the very least, unfortunately, she knew for a fact that their friend Tali had now left them. She had been an unfortunate witness to the loss with her very eyes. When she closed her eyelids, she could see, flashing in her memory, the scene of when Tali exploded, bursting like a balloon that had been poked with a needle.

The pressurized air had prevented any sort of mess to be left at all. There was no blood, no guts, just balloon shards of Tali’s skin and her ruined outfit. James Vega and Jack had likely suffered similar fates some point earlier. It was more than likely, after all.

"At least we know Tali is gone. I don't know how they got her, but she...she popped."

"Popped?" Joker was still struggling to make sense of everything he was being told, and honestly, Shepard and Liara couldn't blame him in the slightest.

"About me as a woman, well...you see, that statue we brought with on board was not actually a statue at all. It was a creature of unknown origin, frozen in time...until it melted it got free from its prison by bringing it here."

Joker wiped his face with his hands. "Oh, geez..."

Shepard didn't mention the gold, since it would only create even more complications, not to mention it would mean more time to waste on explaining things when there were other important matters at hand to deal with. Plus, it was a tad embarrassing if he had to come forth about how he got turned into a woman because of his little fight with Liara. Shepard turned to EDI, who had been listening in with a horrified but patient silence. Even though she were a machine, she was very capable of expressing her concerns well.

"EDI, I think you could help me by issuing a warning out to the rest of the crew?"

EDI nodded. "What should I tell them, Shepard?"

"Don't let the crew know exactly what is going on, at least not until we can clearly say what it is that's haunting us and what it's doing to everyone. For now, just let them know that they should keep their guard up and keep their weapons nearby, just in case. This thing is able to use some kind of magic or special ability unknown to us to kill its targets, and even somehow shape themselves into their appearances. We can't trust anyone right now...except us, you know we're real. It was due to a mistake that I've become a woman, but when this is all handled properly, I'll be back to normal again. I promise that. Uh, you can leave that part out of the warning I want you to issue, EDI."

"I understand."

"So, wait a minute, you can't be serious," Joker spoke up.

"Be serious about what?" Shepard asked.

"I mean...Tali, James, Jack...they're...they're gone? Dead? Are you serious? Why didn't you come here earlier?"

"We didn't know anything was happening until only minutes ago!" Liara snapped back at him.

"All we know, aside from it wanting to harm us, is that it's trying to get back something that belongs to it."

"What? We took something from it?"

"...It thinks that."

Shepard didn't want to bring up the gold yet. Again, he didn't want to complicate matters further. The gold would be an issue to handle with once they had disposed of this little monster...and saved themselves from danger.

Meanwhile, the leprechaun had already broken its way into Liara's room, where it knew to try and find the gold coins. He had not been able to break open the safe just yet, but he was already planning out a new strategy. He would make the blue woman herself return the gold coins to him, even if he had to use threats, but he would use another old technique of his, an ancient and dark ritual that belonged to his kind from ages past. A voodoo doll.

The leprechaun had made it to look as close to her appearance as possible. However, it needed one final ingredient to make the doll's power activate. He needed the blood of Liara herself.

Suddenly, the doors sidled open. The leprechaun looked up, and then he darted back into the shadows to hide himself again. Liara stepped into the room. Now that the whole ship would be informed about the potential dangers around their ship, there was little else for her to do but keep calm and wait. She would keep herself prepared for any sort of attack; Liara had a pistol prepared at her side, not to mention her biotics turned on too.

The leprechaun sneered to himself; he would just need to get a little blood and then he would finally be ready.

Liara opened the safe and removed the bag of gold coins from within it. She removed one of the coins. She wondered if she could use its magic powers to help rid them of this leprechaun and its curse. She clutched it in her fist.  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh.

"Ah...!"

Liara jumped back. She looked down and saw that her leg was actually bleeding on the floor. She spun around to see the giggling leprechaun holding a broken piece of glass in its clawed hand, which was now stained with her own blood.

The Asari let out a wordless gasp as the leprechaun brought the glass shard down into the voodoo doll's back. Thanks to the blood becoming part of the doll, its effects began to work almost immediately.

Liara let out a yelp as she felt a sharp pain shoot up the length of her back. It felt like she was being stabbed. Liara activated her biotics and knocked the leprechaun across the room. The voodoo doll fell onto the ground, becoming lost underneath a nearby table.

Using her biotics, Liara lifted leprechaun off of the ground and into the air. She walked closer to take a better look, even though he was so repulsive, and he was constantly hurling out various insults, in all kinds of languages, at her as he helplessly fumbled in mid-air. She was fascinated because she'd never quite seen such a creature before, not even any aliens like this. It was dressed like a little man in a green suit, and his hair was bright-red and curly. She almost wondered if this leprechaun was some kind of mutated human being.

"What are you?"

"Let me go right now, lass, or else you will soon be passed...onto the afterlife!" the leprechaun cackled.

Liara tried to use the gold coin to rid them all of this evil leprechaun, but nothing changed. The leprechaun laughed right in her face.

"You fool! A foolish woman who wishes to destroy me, eh? Well, you're in no luck here! Those gold coins, they only fuel my powers! They cannot work against me!"

Liara was disappointed by that, but at the very least, that meant she could use her biotics and take this leprechaun over to the nearest air-lock to drop him out of it. She was just about to begin doing such a thing, when the door of her room suddenly swung open behind Liara. Garrus stepped inside, likely to ask her about the information of the attacker in their ship. Liara was taken aback, which broke her concentration and thus caused her biotics to cancel out, unwittingly freeing the leprechaun. The leprechaun used his magic to teleport himself a short distance, away to safety. Liara swore.

"Goddammit, Garrus!"

"W-Well, at least you're still safe...?" Garrus shrugged, feeling rather bad about what he did.

The leprechaun managed to get himself inside of the ventilation shafts. It was a tight fit, but not too small where he couldn't climb his way through. Below him he could see the remaining Normandy crew running around, their pistols and rifles unsheathed and their armor equipped. They were really taking him as a serious threat, the leprechaun found it sort of funny because of that. However, it was also a major problem. It meant that he could not so easily get his hands on his gold anymore, especially now that that blue woman had seen him and he'd been unable to kill her before he was forced to run away. He was going to need to go with another plan. He would not rest until he had his gold back. There was no force in the world, or the universe, that would be able to stop him.

He crawled and crawled until he eventually found Miranda. She was busy on her personal computer terminal. Maybe he couldn't quite pass himself off as a member of the crew all that well...so he would just have to use a genuine member of the crew to do the job.

Miranda herself was not feeling very well, especially not after everything that had happened recently. Jack, James and Tali were all dead, Liara had said she had watched Tali pop before her, very eyes, and there seemed to be no way that anyone could get in contact with James or Jack. They were all gone. They'd been wiped off the ship. They were...dead.  
"Ugh," Miranda shook her head. She had no idea why this had to happen.

Suddenly, the leprechaun came falling down into her bedroom, breaking open part of the grating from above.

"Listen here, you-" the leprechaun started to say.

Miranda didn't even give it a chance to speak. She whipped around, laser pistol in hand, and began to fire at the green-clad creature. She shot the leprechaun at least three times, with another shot flying over his head and knocking off his cap.

The leprechaun laid sprawled out on the ground. Miranda scrunched up her nose when she bent over to get a closer look at it. After that, she turned and started to hurry for the door. She needed to get Shepard and the others. If she informed them about the leprechaun, then they could dispose it once and for all, avenging the deaths of the three.

Suddenly, Miranda felt something sharp cut into her leg. She fell to the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the bloodied leprechaun standing over her, smiling with a sadistic, toothy grin as he dangled a bloodied piece of metal and a voodoo doll of Miranda in his hands.

The leprechaun licked his lips with malicious glee as he let the blood drip onto the voodoo doll, empowering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story draft was written by diegosandiego. This chapter was written by borin23.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leprechaun has Miranda under his will. It is up to her to get the leprechaun his gold back. Or else she would suffer a fate more worse than death. The leprechaun on the other hand has a date with the commander.

"W...What is that thing?"  
Miranda was terrified, her face stricken snow-white as she stared at the crude voodoo doll clutched tightly in the leprechaun's sharp, needle-like fingers.

 

The leprechaun cackled joyously in response to Miranda's fear, getting itself quite a large amount of delight from seeing her tremble. Miranda reached for her gun again and aimed it at the leprechaun, but by now, the creature knew full well what she was going to do, and it could easily react in kind to her attacks. She pulled the trigger, but the leprechaun swiftly dodged the laser blast, and Miranda was still being thrown off by the pain in her leg after being stabbed. Yes, that damn leprechaun had stabbed her, and now her blood stained the face of that voodoo doll.

Miranda did not know much about shamanic customs, but she had a feeling that this was not something she should consider 'good' in any way. She attempted to aim again, but the leprechaun was getting tired of her antics. With a fierce cackle, he jumped over and kicked the gun right out of Miranda's hand. He waved the voodoo doll in her face. There were strands of her own hair tied into the small figurine.

 

You see this? It's you! Well, a copy of you! And with it, I can do whatever I want! You will be at my mercy, but believe me, I will not be kind! In fact, with all of the stress I have suffered today thanks to you damn thieves, I may just use it to unwind! And I will unwind you in the process!"

 

"I...I have no idea what you are talking about..." Miranda stammered. She was typically cool and confident, the kind of woman who always knew what to say and how to react without letting her emotions get the best of her in a situation. She could handle out-and-out gunfights no problem, and she could even handle the confrontations with the Reapers and the Geth and other such vile foes that attempted to kill them.

However, right now, forced into this moment of weakness and helplessness with no conceivably way out, Miranda did find herself beginning to become afraid. She was absolutely terrified. Something about this Leprechaun and what it was doing to her, she knew that this wasn't like her normal self. She was being influenced in some way. That voodoo doll was likely the cause of it. It was so crude, yet when she stared at it, she found herself unable to rid the notion in her mind that it was like staring into a mirror, at herself.

 

"You...you are going to be my eyes and ears here. My ally. My slave." the Leprechaun grinned.

"W-What are you talking about?" Miranda shouted at him again.

"My dear, you think you are so divine," the Leprechaun sneered as he continued his rhymes, "But you have just gone and stepped on a landmine! This voodoo doll allows me to alter you as I see fit. I can pull your arms off...I can rip your toes away one by one...or I could even, and the most fun of all, make you inflate like a balloon!"  
"You cannot be serious..."

 

"No? You think me liar? Well, then, a demonstration is in order after all! Sit still and be a good girl while I show you just what I can do with this doll...and why you have no choice but to obey! Obey, obey, or else it will be the end of your days!"

The Leprechaun brought the bottom of the doll up to his lips and blew in it like a flute. It was repulsive to see, considering that the figurine was designed in her own image, but that quickly became the least of Miranda's problems when she felt the swelling begin to transpire within her stomach's inner-walls.

Miranda started to panic when she felt that swelling start to make her belly enlarge itself; her once-flat abdominal muscles began jutting outwards, her belly becoming round, tight and firm as it grew several times in size.

Miranda could not form words, only making panicked and confused grunts and groans as she touched the surface of her stretched belly all over. She looked, and felt, like a woman in the final days of labor. Her belly-button had popped out from an innie to an outtie, and her uniform was threatening to tear itself open due to the sheer size of her gut.

 

Miranda cried out loud. The Leprechaun smirked; he removed his lips from the doll, and gradually Miranda's stomach deflated back to its original size.

"I could make you pop, my dear, I am sure I have told you already." the Leprechaun reminded her.

Miranda grasped at her stomach as if it were still inflated, but she could feel her smooth abs and washboard stomach again. She was so thankful. So very, very thankful for that. She really did believe she was on the verge of bursting just then. Her stomach still hurt from being forced to such a large size so quickly rather than over a gradual period of time.

Miranda was horrified at the prospect of being turned into some kind of human balloon by this...this demon.  
"Okay...okay..." Miranda bowed her head, sweat dripping like pearls off of her pale brow. "I...I will help you...get your gold back...just please..."

"Hmm hmm, I make no promises, but you would certainly have a stronger chance of survival by following me, my slave."

 

Miranda gulped for air, her breath still having been unable to return to her lungs. She hoped that what she had done would not turn out to be a major mistake. In fact, she was rather convinced it was going to be, but she had no other choice, as much as she wished otherwise. The Leprechaun cackled again. It waved the doll in her face as another little threat to intimidate her. Miranda grimaced.

 

Meanwhile, Liara was still trying to recover from the Leprechaun's attack herself. Even though the Leprechaun had attempted to take control of her first using another voodoo doll, Liara had managed to use her bionics to throw him off-guard and chase him away, forcing him to abandon the doll in the process.

While she used her bionics to patch up the cut on her leg, the Leprechaun having sliced open the back of her heel to get her blood, she was already on her knees, reaching underneath a table to grab the voodoo doll of herself. She had seen it fall under there.

 

Luckily, she did eventually find it. It didn't look quite like her, but even staring at it as she did, she couldn't help but find herself feeling great unease, like she were looking in a mirror. It wasn't even in the hand of the Leprechaun, but she could still feel the 'magical' effects of the doll on her mind.

Liara started to stand up again, but she needed to do something with this doll. She wanted to dispose of it, but she still had to remain wary of the Leprechaun's plans, so she couldn't rid herself of it just yet. If it was really 'connected' to her somehow, then anything she might do to destroy the doll could end up harming herself. Liara heaved a heavy sigh. She really had no idea what was happening here. Things were just getting worse and worse.

 

Suddenly, Liara heard a knock on her door. Liara allowed the door to swivel open, revealing Miranda standing there in the doorway. She looked disheveled, her face pale and her eyes nervously darting about.

Liara wondered what was going on. Considering the discussion with Joker earlier, it was likely that Miranda had already received the news about the creature aboard the ship and the causalities that they had suffered. However, it was not normally for the young woman to show off such an extreme reaction like this one.

 

She looked positively ill. Liara wanted to ask her what was wrong, but honestly, with the rest of the insanity that had played out so far, she didn't quite care enough to do so.  
"What do you need?" Liara asked.

Miranda coughed into her fist. She brushed her hair back and took a deep breath. She looked a little better. "I heard that you were trying to decipher some hieroglyphics or something, right? Regarding that weird little statue we brought onto the ship. You know, I might be able to provide some information. I worked for Cerberus for a long time, and maybe I've come across this kind of language before. Wouldn't hurt, right?"

 

Liara slid the voodoo doll into her back-pocket as she offered Miranda a curt nod. She supposed it wouldn't be bad, but they needed to hurry and find more information about the Leprechaun first and foremost.

 

Meanwhile, with his new 'henchwoman' busy at work for him, the Leprechaun decided he would take this time to dispose of more troublemakers on the ship. If he got rid of the one that they called 'commander', then it would throw the rest of the ship's crew into disarray and panic, making them easier to pick off en masse.

Knowing the kind of relationship that the blue woman and the commander had, the Leprechaun used his magic to transform himself into taking on the appearance of Liara. The Leprechaun already had a whole plan laid out. He enjoyed it most when he could make his targets suffer before their demise.

 

He had done this with inflating Jack, James and Tali. Now, he would make the commander suffer too, but by winning him over first, seducing him, and then killing him. It would be so sweet to see that look of utter shock on his face as his last moments come to pass.

 

However, the Leprechaun was not in the know when it came to a certain fact. Commander Shepard was still stuck in the body of a woman due to Liara's meddling with the gold coins. Stepping out of the elevator, the Leprechaun disguised in Liara's appearance began making his way for the commander's personal quarters.

The Leprechaun would call Shepard out into the hallway first, so as not to give too much away while also leaving room for an escape if need be.

"Shepard? Are you here?" he spoke in Liara's voice.

A young woman with shoulder-length red hair walked out from behind the corner. "Huh? Liara? What's going on? What are you doing here? Did you figure out something about those coins?"

 

Liara's jaw dropped. This was no commander but a full woman, from head to toe. Such soft and long eyelashes, those full lips, smooth skin, silky hair that shone in the hallway lights, and those tits and that humongous ass that stuck out so far behind her.

 

Whoever she was, she must have been someone connected to the mystery behind his missing coins. The Leprechaun could smell the scent of gold magic wafting off of this person's body, which told him that they had likely come under the influence of the magical coins at some point. Well, man or woman, it didn't matter as long as the Leprechaun would be able to have his fun.

"You there! I need your help!"

"Liara, what are you doing here?" Shepard repeated.

"Shepard!" the Leprechaun continued, "I need to talk to Shepard! Where is he?"

Shepard reached for the gun she had strapped to her thigh. "...I'm Shepard..."

The Leprechaun didn't quite understand, but if the gold coins had transformed him, then it would have made some sense. He decided that he would no longer keep up the pretense after all, scraping his entire plan to this point. With the gold magic already infesting Shepard's system, it meant that the Leprechaun's magic would be far more effective.

 

The Leprechaun snickered with sadistic glee. It was time to have fun. With a snap of his fingers, he had already transformed back into his true appearance. Shepard gasped.

"You...!"

"Look at you, look at you! So big and supple, like a giant cream puff! I had thought you to be a man, but it seems that you underwent quite the change since my last view of you! Goodness, I haven't see one as big as you since...well, the girl in the suit that I last popped! Haw haw haw haw!"

 

Shepard reached for his pistol, but the Leprechaun had already begun to work his magic, his grimy little fingers clicking in the air as he took control of the commander's body.

"Let's see just how much BIGGER you could get...!"

 

Shepard gasped again as she felt her body start to change again. It was a similar sensation to when her breasts and ass first started growing, back when she had still been a man, only now it seemed like a far stronger surge of growth.

Shepard reached over and grabbed hold of her breasts, but the growth was only just starting, and it was coming on fast and hard. Her breasts swelled outward, expanding until her hands could barely even grasp them anymore. Shepard started moaning, because as much as she hated this, her body was becoming stimulated by the transformation, making her get all hot and steamy in the process. Her breasts kept reaching further and further out in front of her as her nipples got hard and puffy. It didn't take long before each tit was larger than a yoga ball.

 

At the same time, Shepard's bulbous ass was making its way in terms of size too. She heard tearing sounds and she looked behind her to see her ass-crack staring right back. Her pants had split straight down the middle, her ass flowing through the newly-opened gap without a moment's hesitation.

Her ass only continued to get bigger from there. As the tearing continued all across Shepard's body, she realized that she would soon be left naked if this did not stop soon. Her uniform was littered in open holes, and those holes were swiftly filled with bubbles of flesh, and Shepard could feel her legs buckling and about to give way underneath her. Shepard threw her head back and moaned so loud it practically became a scream.

 

"Grow! Grow! Grow! Until you blow! Grow until you blow!" the Leprechaun cackled gleefully, dancing back and forth as he waved his fingers about, casting his spells to further transform Shepard into the massive monstrosity of curves she was becoming. Shepard's breasts were too heavy for her, she started bending forward as the increasing weight was forced to adhere to the rules of gravity. Moaning louder than ever, her mind reeling from this pleasure she did not wish to feel, Shepard fell right down onto her knees.

Her uniform split open over her back because her breasts and ass had forced it to such unbearable lengths. Her breasts and her ass literally had her pinned down to the floor; each cheek was heavier than a bag full of potatoes, while her breasts were softer and fluffier they had ever been yet they also were like having beanbags strapped to her chest. Shepard tried to get back onto her feet, but it was so difficult, since her body simply refused to stop expanding.

 

The Leprechaun danced in circles around the over-sized female commander. Shepard was helpless to fight back. She had since dropped her gun and now it was smothered underneath all of her abundant tit-flesh; the only thing she could worry about right now was that her breasts didn't accidentally brush over the trigger and set off a shot.

She made a few weak passes at the imp while it was nearby, but the Leprechaun simply bounded out of the way every time, gleefully laughing at Shepard's despair all the while.

Shepard was only being covered by a few torn shreds of cloth at this point. Her belt, her boots, everything had been ripped to pieces under her burgeoning weight. Shepard was at this monster's whim and she had never been more afraid.

 

The Leprechaun, however, wasn't about to make Shepard suffer the ultimate price just yet. Instead, he produced a small glass orb from his back-pocket. This orb was part of his 'pact' with Miranda, allowing him to observe her work with a watchful eye.

 

He did not trust her, because she was still one of his targets after all, one of the thieves, and she was also working for him out of fear. No doubt she would jump for the first chance to betray him if she had it. The Leprechaun snapped his fingers again and Shepard's expansion finally ceased.

 

The female commander breathed out a sigh of relief, slumping over on top of her yoga ball-sized breasts. She needed to contact Joker or Liara or someone and warn them about the intruder's location, but...she was so sapped of her energy. She couldn't even think about moving right now. Everything hurt and felt so weary.

Her ass spread out like mounds of syrup behind her. Everything was just so supple and fleshy. This was like she had been pumped full of fat, but only in her chest and backside.

 

The Leprechaun leaned a little closer against the orb as he saw an image begin to take shape within it. He saw the faces of Miranda and Liara speaking to one another, the former doing so much more frantically and insistently than the latter.

"So what exactly are we looking at here?" Miranda asked.

"So you don't really recognize them...?" Liara let out a sigh.

"I said I MIGHT have been able to help, that does not mean I possibly could know everything.

If you really would want all of Cereberus' vast knowledge in your hands, you'd have to ask the Illusive Man himself.

Now tell me what it is that we're looking at. These are photographs from those ruins, aren't they? What do they have to do with the gold...and, uh, the statue...that we found."

"You mean that monster that's been running around on this ship and attacking us, don't you?" Liara replied.

"...Y-Yes..." Miranda glanced over her shoulder. She saw a safe sitting beside Liara's bed. Maybe the bag of coins was hidden inside there.

 

"Anyway, the reason I am looking at this is very simple. We might be able to find ourselves information on how to dispose of this monster and save ourselves before it could do any further damage...or kill any more of our crew. I believe that the civilization who originally lived on that planet had left behind some sort of explanation for the statue and its past. Clearly they had tried to dispose of the leprechaun, but they had to settle to freezing it and leaving ot to remain imprisoned inside of that old temple for the rest of time. I'm sure they would want to leave a warning, or at the very least, a solution to locking it away again if it were to ever get out."

 

Miranda nodded. "I see. That would make sense, right? You think we would really find that much information from a few photos?"

"It's our best chance right now. Normal means of fighting, even with our guns and our bionics, doesn't seem to be enough. It's almost as hard to take down as a Reaper, and I really hate having to say that."

 

Miranda and Liara leaned forward as the Asari flicked her wrist and expanded the size of the image by ten-fold, making the writing embedded in the snowy wall much more visible.

It appeared that the words, in an old language, had been inscribed through the use of some kind of laser technology. The species of the planet had definitely possessed some powerful machinery, yet it still hadn't been enough to dispose of the leprechaun for good. Liara brought up another screen that ran a translator program, capable of translating over five million different languages throughout the galaxy.

After several minutes of searching, Liara was able to find a connection between the two. It appeared that the language in question was much more common to them than she'd initially thought; it was prothean.

 

The Leprechaun, who had been observing all of this through his orb, was not very pleased. His servant was wasting her time and, as a result, was wasting his time as well.

The Leprechaun glanced over at Shepard, who was still struggling to move while splayed atop her enormous, rubbery breasts. The Leprechaun decided he would do something to help influence Miranda into speeding up her work. He brought out the voodoo doll of her that he had been keeping inside of his breast pocket and he blew, very gently, into it.

 

Miranda gasped out loud.

Liara looked up from the photograph and stared at Miranda. "What is it...?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Please, continue." Miranda said, slowly moving her hands behind her back as she spoke.

Miranda's ass was starting to expand again. She could feel her underwear, and her uniform itself, digging deeper and deeper into the crack of her buttocks.

 

Miranda placed a trembling hand atop the curve of her left buttock. She could literally feel the cheek growing larger underneath her palm, more and more flesh flowing through the gaps between her fingers at the same time. She bit on her lower lip, trying her best not to cry out.

 

The Leprechaun must have been the one doing this to her, but she had already made a deal to help him. She had no idea why she was being inflated again. Was he getting impatient? Did he somehow expect her to be quicker with retrieving the coins, or is he watching her somewhere, displeased with her slowness? Miranda hoped that her ass wouldn't tear through her outfit, or else there would be no way to conceal it anymore.

 

Miranda couldn't believe she had let herself get fooled into 'helping' that monstrosity, but...she had no choice. She honestly had no choice. She didn't want to die. Not like this. Not by popping like some kind of human balloon.

 

Liara dictated what she was able to decipher form the symbols off of the walls. The Leprechaun had appeared after being thrown into their dimension through some kind of portal; apparently it had been banished, but from where, the hieroglyphics did not reveal. It was likely that the protheans had no idea about the Leprechaun's origins.

 

Regardless, the creature came to terrorize them, enough so that it eventually managed to chase the planet's occupants off-world to get away. Before that, though, the creature had managed to kill a number of them through 'unusual means'. It appeared to enjoy torturing victims before killing them, like making them inflate with air until their bodies could no longer handle the excessive pressure.

It was through a plan that, with the aid of many sacrifices, they managed to attack the creature, cut out its eyes, and then seal it away in stone. Its healing abilities allowed its eyes to eventually recover, but they used a weapon to freeze him before it could be done. They left the bag of gold with the Leprechaun to prevent it from chasing them, were it to ever break free of the temple it had been sealed within. The gold was its most precious treasure and the reason that it killed due to its intense paranoia of having it stolen. The gold was its weapon but also its seal.

Cross-referencing with some human mythology like Shepard had mentioned before, it seemed that the Leprechaun's greatest weakness was a 'four-leaf clover', but the protheans obviously hadn't known that themselves Liara shook her head.

 

She really couldn't believe this. This all seemed so ridiculous, positively ludicrous. Not in her wildest dreams influenced by an over-consumption of illegal herbs and pills could she have ever mustered up such a bizarre scenario.

 

Yet it was all real, every bit of it. Liara had seen the Leprechaun for herself. She had witnessed Tali popping before her very eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily, a deep and begrudging sigh. She didn't understand why this had to happen to them, right when they were in the middle of trying to save the entire galaxy.

 

"This information is useless. There is no indication of any sort of weapon or method we could possibly use to defeat it. There is mention of a 'four leaf clover'...but we don't have any plants like that on board and even if we attempted to travel to a planet that has them, it might be too late for us to get anything useful before it's already killed us all. Dammit!"

 

Miranda felt her stomach starting to inflate as well. Her flat abs were already getting to become rounder, puffier, in size and shape. She tried her best not to draw attention to herself, even though she wished to scream.

 

"Maybe we can somehow work the gold coins into helping us. Their powers are mostly unknown, but they seem to be able to grant wishes."

Liara said, pushing back her chair, standing up, and walking toward the small safe that stood near her bed.  
Miranda watched her, but she kept back so that she wouldn't make it noticeable how big her ass had become or how big her belly was already becoming. She saw Liara take out the coins, and Miranda wanted so desperately to lung out and grab them, but she couldn't do it. Not yet, not yet. She needed to wait for the proper moment.

 

Liara removed a coin. "Let's test some of its capabilities."

She clutched the coin tight in her fist and shut her eyes. She made a wish with it, a simple wish to see how far the coin's power could extend. If they could use it like she hypothesized, then maybe the coins could even demolish the Reapers too.

 

"So what happened?" Miranda asked when Liara opened her eyes again.

Pulling up a screen from the communicator on her arm, she contacted her assistant Feron who was in the shadow broker base, and asked him to report about if some vase in the storage unit had been broken in the past several seconds. Feron walked away from the screen for several seconds only to return and report that it was still in mind condition. Liara sighed. She thanked Feron and shut off the communication line with him.

 

"So...?" Miranda asked again.

"It seems the gold's magic has a 'reach' to it. Its powers can only extend so far. Damn. I was hoping we might be able to use it to solve all of our problems."

"What about the other coins? Maybe we should, um, examine them too?" Miranda suggested, hoping she could get a better chance to get her hands on the gold faster this way.

Liara shook her head. "We should try something else...huh?"

Miranda had already started to peer into the bag of coins. There was some kind of miniature flute sitting in among the coins. She quickly snatched it out and held it up to her lips, almost threateningly, as she backed away from Liara. She didn't know what this flute would do, if anything, but considering it appeared to be made out of the same materials as the voodoo doll the Leprechaun was currently blowing into, then there was a chance it had some magical power behind it. Liara looked Miranda up and down, her mouth slowly growing wider in shock.

 

"Miranda...your body...what the hell..." Liara started to say. "Oh no, don't tell me...that Leprechaun got you too?"

Miranda blew into the flute.

Miranda blew into the flute.

Liara immediately stopped speaking. In fact, she froze up right on the spot, her mouth clamping shut and her eyes bulging wide with an empty stare. Liara seemed like she had been put under some kind of spell.

 

Miranda looked back and forth between the seemingly-petrified Liara and the flute clutched in her hand. Miranda blew in it again. No sound came out, yet Liara remained as rigid as a stone statue. If Liara was, for some reason, stuck in this frozen state, then that meant that Miranda had her best chance in taking the gold right here and now. She reached out to take the bag out of Liara's outstretched hands.

 

Suddenly, right before Miranda could begin to pull the satchel away from Liara's hands, the 'spell' over her mind had worn off. The Asari swiftly backed away while clutching the bag to her chest. Miranda, too, was shocked by Liara's sudden movement. The flute fell out of her hand and rolled away across the floor, eventually becoming lost beneath Liara's mattress.

Miranda swore under her breath. She was already feeling the brush of cold air on her thighs as holes began to tear open through her uniform.

She was turning into an exaggerated pear shape, with her belly and her hips taking on the brunt of her new size. She didn't want to do this the hard way, but it was seeming like she was going to have to.

 

"What the hell are you doing, Miranda? You...you can't be...are you that damn Leprechaun in disguise? Answer me, you monster!"

"I'm not the Leprechaun, Liara, I can assure you of that. However, I need you to give me that bag." Miranda said, holding out her hand.

"I won't...!" Liara snapped.

Miranda took out her gun and aimed it at her comrade's face. "Give it to me, Liara. Please, I beg you. Before it's too late for me!"

"Why don't you let me help you?" Liara shouted instead. She could see how big Miranda's breasts and ass were getting. Even from her front side, Liara could see Miranda's ass expanding outwards in size until it made her pants tear apart.

 

Miranda was trembling. She clearly needed help rather than the gold. Liara wanted to use one of the coins to return Miranda to normal, but if the coin couldn't stop the Leprechaun, then there was a strong chance it would not work on the Leprechaun's magical curses either.

 

The Leprechaun had been observing this all through his glass orb. He was not pleased with Miranda. He had thought he could rely on her, but it seemed that she was a worthless slave after all. She wasn't going to get Liara to give up the gold. Deciding to rid himself of her once and for all, he began to blow harder into the voodoo doll, to enact the final change in Miranda's transformation. It would be better if he disposed of her now. It would save him a lot of time blowing her up later.

Miranda tried to aim her gun again, but she heard something squeak, not to mention her arm was refusing to move like it did usually. Miranda looked down. For some reason, her skin appeared...shinier. She narrowed her eyes. Was she seeing this right? She could see light reflecting off of the surface of her skin. She moved her arm again, or tried to, but her limb refused to move with the same amount of dexterity that it originally had.

 

Miranda started to panic. She felt very strange. Very strange indeed. She tried taking a step, but her leg refused to move all of the way. In fact, her skin continued to chafe and squeak noisily. Miranda moaned. She dropped the gun out of her hand, as her fingers were no longer capable of remaining in a grasping position.

She was losing the sensation in her limbs and it was starting to move further, like thousands of clawing hands, throughout her entire body. Her ass looked like yoga balls and her breasts were beach balls in terms of size. Her breasts and her ass began to shine as the texture of her skin turned into rubber.

 

"Miranda...!" Liara gasped.

"I...I need the gold, Liara...give it to me...so I can...ah..."

Miranda's jaws were starting to freeze up too, as did the rest of her body. Her hands were no longer able to move. Her ass stopped quivering. Her breasts stopped jiggling.

Her whole body reflected with a bright and glossy sheen, as if she had been doused in a large barrel of petroleum jelly. Miranda kept screaming until her lips could no longer move to force out words; her mouth was left in the shape of a large 'O', and her eyes were bulging wide in their sockets.

Her hair turned rubbery and fused together into a singular mass behind her back. Miranda could not move at all anymore. Her eyelids did not blink either. Tears started to pile up on the corners of Liara's eyes. She slapped a hand over her mouth, horrified beyond anything she'd ever seen.

Miranda, reduced to a human-sized sex doll, fell over and collapsed onto the ground, like a useless toy. Miranda was now the universe's largest and most curvaceous sex toy. The Leprechaun had decided not to pop her, ultimately, but this was a fate just as bad, if not worse, as Miranda had remained alive up until the very last moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story and idea by diegosandiego. Written by borin23.


	5. chapter 5

Liara needed to contact Shepard immediately. After what had happened to Miranda, there was no way that she could simply stand back and allow this leprechaun, this monster, this DEMON, continue to do whatever it wanted with them aboard the ship.

Looking down once more at the motionless body of the plastic sex doll that Miranda had been turned into, Liara already concluded that there was nothing that she could do for her.

Considering Miranda had willingly conspired with the leprechaun to save her own skin, Liara didn't have quite as much sympathy for her as she could have.

 

By this point, Liara had to do everything she could to ensure both the safety of herself and those around her, as it seemed that they were all susceptible to the whims of the leprechaun's lust for its gold. Liara activated her omnitool and she attempted to call Shepard even as she began running down the hallway to reach the door.

She tapped in the correct coordinates and she hoped that something would happen. Unfortunately, the longer that the beeping light flashed, the more she began to realize that her little hope would not be answered regardless. Liara needed to contact Shepard, but if she could not contact him through any of her devices, then her only choice was to find him directly.

 

Liara nearly forced open the elevator doors as they sidled apart to grant her entrance, she was that anxious to hurry and reach the commander quarters.

Liara had to talk to her. If Commander Shepard was the next one to fall victim to this menace, or worse, if she already had, then there was a very big chance that the rest of the ship might eventually go down with her.

Commander Shepard was, obviously by the title, their commander, so losing her would deal a savage blow to their team that they might not have the time to recover from.

'Come on, please...please...please hurry up!' Liara thought in a panicked flurry. She needed this damn elevator to hurry up and go faster already.

 

When it finally did arrive at the next floor, Liara didn't have the time to spare with the door opening all of the way. When she made it to Shepard's place, she thought she heard something like a cry. The door was locked, so Liara had to use her Omni Tool to quickly break her way through the lock.

Peering over into the room, tilting her head, what Liara saw was not only so massive that she had to crane her beck back, but it was rather horrifying. It nearly made her burst into a full-fledged scream.

 

There was a red-headed woman in front of her with the largest bust and buttocks that the Asari had ever seen. She was almost like some kind of humanoid balloon. Judging by the fact that Liara knew that only one person could enter this room on normal terms, she had to conclude that this person was Shepard.

Liara had used the leprechaun's gold to change Shepard into a woman to get back at him for his poor behavior. It had been a joke that ended up lasting far too long. She didn't want to even believe that this inflated thing in front of her was actually Shepard. Yet it had to be.

 

"Shepard..."

"Ooh..."

"Shepard! What did that thing do to you?"

The woman was so humongous that she could barely stand up on her own two feet, if she were even standing on them at all, since Liara could not quite easily make out the position of the redhead's legs.

 

The leprechaun himself was dancing in front of the female Shepard with a hearty laugh on his lips. He stopped short, however, when he realized that there was now a third person in the room with them. When he turned to face Liara, he revealed all of his jagged, broken, brightly-yellow teeth to her with the most sadistic of smiles.

 

"Well, hello there, dear! Fancy seeing you here! When did you decide to drop in? Are you here to watch the end of your friend?"

 

Liara raised her pistol at the leprechaun, but the leprechaun himself did not seem to react in any sort of terrified way. In fact, he just laughed. Shepard wanted to shout at Liara to be careful, but she was a little tied up in her own issues with expanding further. Seeing that Liara was now here, having witnessed the end of Miranda as they knew it, he decided to have some further fun and watch her struggle a little more.

 

The leprechaun snapped his fingers. Within a split-second's time, all of the blubber inside of Shepard's breasts was transformed into helium.

 

Shepard cried out as she began to float upwards toward the ceiling, suddenly being stripped of all semblance of weightiness in her body. Liara kept her gun aimed on the leprechaun, but the leprechaun had more than a few nasty ideas in mind.

 

"You know, my dear, if you really want to shoot me, you can. Do it. Have at it. However, you won't KILL me, and as for your friend, well, she won't be the one you shoot, but she'll definitely be the one you'll kill!"

The leprechaun stuck out his hand toward Shepard's wobbling, floating breasts. He had fingernails sharper than knives. He could easily poke a hole inside of her...and make her pop... If he so desired.

 

Liara grimaced. She began to focus her bionic energy as she frantically thought up of a plan. She first tried making a plea to the creature.

 

"If you let her go...then I won't shoot you...and I can...and I can allow you to depart from this ship without further danger!"  
The leprechaun scowled, his smile immediately vanished.

 

"You won't convince me that easily! You KNOW what I want! You can plead and plead until you're dying and old, but I am not leaving here until I get my gold!"

 

The leprechaun pricked the lower side of Shepard's left breast. A tiny stream of air began to spurt from the hole. Barely much, but if it kept going and was left untreated, or worse if the hole was made larger, then there was a great deal of trouble ahead for them.

 

Both Shepard and Liara cried out. The leprechaun howled with laughter. Liara spotted a desk sitting nearby with some books neatly stacked on top of it.

 

It was a wonder they hadn't been knocked over already, but with the use of her bionics, she could MAKE them fall over. While the leprechaun looked back over at his handiwork regarding Shepard.

 

Liara got down onto her knees and hung her head, making it seem as if she were unable to do anything against the mighty power of the sadistic little leprechaun. She bowed her head to him and she put both hands onto the floor with a great sigh. The leprechaun cackled haughtily. It completely left him in the open for her to attack.

 

She took a deep breath and focused. Liara knocked the leprechaun over with a pile of books that she managed to control with her bionics.

While the leprechaun fell over, Liara lunged forth and threw her arms around his disgusting little body. Slamming up against him, Liara threw the leprechaun down and punched him in the lower jaw, which was only just the start of all the pain he deserved to suffer for what he did to them.

 

The leprechaun screeched and attempted to take out Liara's eye with a swipe of his claws. Liara drew back in time to avoid it, but it gave the leprechaun the chance he needed to slip out from underneath her.

 

The leprechaun waved his finger and suddenly Shepard began to deflate, as the air pumped even faster out of her body. However, the deflating air sent Shepard flying around the room, like a literal balloon on its last limbs. It distracted the horrified Liara long enough for the leprechaun to scamper away and teleport to safety.

 

"Shepard! Sh-Shepard! Hold on, Shepard, I'll help you!"

 

Liara grabbed Shepard when she finally finished deflating and crashed back down onto the ground. She was already in bad shape, but now she had holes in her and she had banged around into a few walls. Liara wanted to go after that leprechaun, but since he had already transported himself away, there would not be much of a chance to continue her pursuit after him at this rate.

 

Liara did the next best thing and she took Shepard over to the medical bay. It was unfortunate that the place was so empty instead of being able to care for those attacked by the leprechaun, but it could no longer be changed now. Dr. Chakwas did not expect the injured woman to actually be the Commander, yet according to Liara, it was so.

 

"How in the world could this really be Shepard? I mean, last I checked him on a physical exam, Shepard was mostly certainly a man. I don't see anything indicating that on this one."

 

"I know it sound impossible to believe, but trust me, I can fix this. Well, I can fix turning her back to normal, so just give me a moment, would you?"

 

"Um, alright then? I'll get things ready for the IV and whatever else we might need."

 

Liara returned back to her room to retrieve the gold coins, the very ones that the leprechaun had been searching for the entire time. She had been doing her best to keep them from the leprechaun, but now she regretted ever having hid them in the first place.

 

Some of their greatest soldiers and closest friends had already fallen victim to this little demon, all because he wanted his gold back, given with how Miranda was behaving.

Liara made sure that she wasn't being followed or stalked by the creature before she entered the bedroom. Using one of the coins, she was able to make a wish with its magic power, using it to revert Shepard back to his original, male form. There was no need to keep him a female anymore. The time for laughing matters had long since ended.

 

"Ah...man...what happened here?

Oh, I'm back to normal. Finally, I had...wait..."

Shepard started to wake up soon after his reversal back to his original male form. He looked back and forth between Dr. Chakwas and Liara, who stared back at him with eyes wider than the size that his breasts had been as a woman mere seconds ago.

 

He touched his throat after noticing just how odd he had sounded when he spoke. Apparently not all of the air, which had been in the form of helium, had been expelled from his body just yet.

 

However, in spite of that little hiccup, Shepard had survived his run-in with the leprechaun, which was a more fortunate outcome than Liara could have hoped. She almost wanted to grab him and kiss him out of relief, but that was before the lights suddenly started to flicker overhead.

 

"What in the...?"

Then the lights turned off entirely. Liara jumped. Shepard sat up in his seat and looked around, feeling somewhat panicked upon realizing it. He wanted to do something to help, but as soon as he tried to move, he suddenly remembered, as if it had only come into existence when his own memory recalled it, that he was in a serious amount of pain. He had just been inflated and THEN deflated after all. He was not in the best shape of his life. Shepard sighed.

 

That leprechaun was the one responsible for this. He laid back against the pillows propped up behind him.

"Liara?"

"Y-Yes, Shepard?"

"Call the others, would you? I need to speak to everyone still alive aboard the ship."

 

Fortunately, despite the power issues, it did not take very long for the remaining staff who followed under Shepard to appear at the scene. Aside from Commander Shepard himself and also Liara who was already present, some of the others who had appeared to respond to the Commander's beckon were Garrus, who had just finished working on calibrations, Joker who had tried to get the ship working from his end with no luck along with EDI, and seven other crew members who appeared to work in various sections throughout the ship itself.

 

According to them, it seemed that the power outage had happened due to a sudden issue arising in the engineering room.

 

"What do you think we should do, Shepard?"

"Is it really true what I've been hearing around the ship? The others, like Tali and Miranda, are they...are they really gone?"

 

"We're not going to stand around and let this damn leprechaun make a fool of us, are we, Shepard?"

 

Commander Shepard disagreed with their statements and reassured them,

"Don't worry. We're not going to sit here and let ourselves be taken out by this thing. We're going to take back our ship, one way or another."

 

There was no way to contact Ken or Gabby, the two who had been assigned to the engineering station of the ship not long before this crisis began. Shepard's attempts to contact them ended in vain.

 

"Okay then, how about we try this...?"

 

They were going to send a team of three to investigate the engineering room. Most of the time that the leprechaun attacked it had happened to someone while they were alone and unable to defend themselves against his magic.

 

If there were three of them at once, then surely they would be able to outnumber and thus defeat him or chase him away. The group was consisting of two women and one man. A team of four would also be nearby and fully armed in the case that something might happen with the leprechaun's attack.

 

Garrus was their sharpshooter after all and someone they could rely on.

The only ones who would stay behind would be Shepard, of course, but also those working alongside him like Liara, Joker, and Chakwas. Of course, someone had to stay and be able to protect him, and it wasn't as if Joker and Shepard were in good enough state to fight off that monster, especially not the latter.

 

"You know, you do sound pretty funny. Did that leprechaun mess with your throat or something, Shepard?" Joker asked him.

 

Shepard rolled his eyes at this this. He really did not want to discuss this issue right now, even though he was getting such cheeky grins from those around him.

 

The crew members who had been assigned to deal with Ken and Gabby were not entirely thrilled at the possibility of running into face to face with the leprechaun responsible for apparently killing several people that they had known as elite warriors. Those that Shepard personally led with him by his side into the face of battle, they were the strongest and most capable soldiers on the Normandy.

 

If so many of them had already been wiped out by the leprechaun, then what real chance did they have if they were attacked by him?

Garrus lowered his hand upon the shoulder of the man in front of him who had started to tremble. Although they both wielded guns, it was still likely not enough to kill that monster if the others could not achieve much more than make it angrier at them. Still, optimism was required if one wished to survive with their life intact.

 

"Don't start trembling. It'll give away your fear. You need to swallow that fear down and calm yourself."

"I'm sorry...I don't know...I don't know what came over me..."

"It was nerves that came over you. You just need to swallow them down and don't let yourself get carried away with thinking too much about anything. Now let's find Ken and Gabby and get them out of here."

 

However, the closer it was that they drew near, the more it seemed to be that there was neither Ken nor Gabby to be found. It was as if the two of them had simply vanished from sight along with the power of the ship itself, which was still running on emergency power, something that could only last for so long.

 

Garrus didn't want to go around calling out loud for the pair because there was a mighty good chance that they would end up drawing the attention of one unwanted leprechaun.

 

The three assigned to dealing with the two were sent ahead while Garrus' team held back and waited in the shadows. If they could use the darkness itself as coverage for an advantage, then it would be the leprechaun's own undoing.

Garrus wondered what it was that they would end up finding here. Would it end up being more bodies?

 

Back in the medical lab, Joker and the others still did not seem to be giving up on letting Shepard have a hard time for how silly his voice sounded to them.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I really do feel greatly responsible for what has happened here because I could not stop that statue from being brought on board, the one that would ultimately turn out to be the leprechaun," Liara said.

Her body and voice both quivering as she tried to keep a smile from forming on her face.

This was no time to be grinning whatsoever. "B-But...I...I cannot help...when I hear you speaking in that voice...it isn't even like your female voice..."

 

"We should be focusing less on how ridiculous I sound and more on what we need to do to stop this creature from killing any more of us!"

 

"I know, but still, if you had to lead us with that voice...I'd find it very hard to follow you, even if we were up against the Reapers themselves..."

"Seriously?"

 

"Don't worry, Shepard. You're really only about half as ridiculous as you sound, and I've heard worse, so I could probably live with it." Joker reassured him with a smirk.

 

"Right...thanks, Joker..."

 

Dr. Chakwas was the only one who had not been laughing or otherwise joking around in this situation. Instead she tapped Shepard reassuringly on his shoulder to get him to stop from throwing out any insults at the two who were continuing to snicker at his expense.

 

"Don't worry, Shepard. I'm sure it's going to wear off soon enough. In fact, I am positive of it."

 

Shepard sighed out loud. "I sure hope so."

 

 

Meanwhile, while the others were busy working on fixing the power system and getting things back to their full operational power, one of the men decided to go on and check out the hallway with permission from Garrus, who was essentially leading the operation at this point in replace of Shepard. He walked out and wandered further along the corridor without too much thought.

 

He tried to keep his wits about him, just in case things got nasty. There were two rooms positioned at the end of the hall with an elevator located in between. the man gulped down what the ball of saliva was that had begun to build inside of his throat. He didn't want to have to think about whatever it was that could be lying behind those doors, but he had to see it for himself, no matter what.

 

Ken and Gabby were mysteriously gone. There was no prior report regarding them being attacked or killed by the leprechaun, but then again, no one else had any prior reports of their deaths before it became a horrifying fact to the Normandy's crew much later. The man pressed his hand up against the side of the door to make it swivel open and reveal whatever was inside.

 

"Oh my God!"

 

The man took a step back to discover that the giant flesh-colored sphere he was standing in front of was actually Ken. When the sphere rotated around enough, letting out a loud creaking sound along with an aching groan of masculine nature, the face that the man could make out, barely visible as it was sunk deeply into the crevice created by his own body, it did look like it was actually Ken.

 

He was naked, likely because of the fact that his uniform had been completely blown off of his body by his expanding features. He appeared to be completely round; only the briefest glimpse of his face, his fingertips and his toes were still visible from his growing body. He could not even fit through the open doorway.

 

When the team, led by Garrus, approached to see what was going on, they decide to open the other door and see what exactly was awaiting them from inside. Unsurprisingly, yet still vastly unfortunate, was the discovery that Gabby had also ended up suffering a similar fate, inflated to such an enormous size that all of her clothes had been blown off of her body and she could not even speak a word because her cheeks and her lips were so puffy.

 

A sound like agonized, desperate wailing began to arise from the pair. Their humongous bodies began to quiver and shake. Their faces sank even deeper into the fleshy boulders of their bodies, their fingertips and feet disappearing as well. When they were literally nothing more than gigantic, naked balls of stretched skin, Ken and Gabby released their final breaths simultaneously before they popped like balloons.

 

Instead of blood or guts or anything of the sort, the only thing that came out of them was a mysterious pink gas that overflowed into the hallway itself.

 

It took the entire team by surprise, and they passed out due to the gas, all except Garrus, who struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched the leprechaun walk through the veil with a gas mask clasped over his face.

 

"Look at you lying there, completely helpless to all of my whims! It would hardly take more than a wiggle of my finger to make you succumb to my will! Yet I won't do that just now. No, you will be a special case, a very special case, for me to have fun with later! Don't get up, don't go away, I'll be back for you soon, so stay here and wait to be at my bay!"

 

Garrus tried to fire a shot at the leprechaun, but he felt as if he were too weak to do anything to stop him. He needed to hurry and gather himself soon before it was too late and he got away again.

 

Meanwhile, the three who had been sent to deal with the situation inside of the engineering room still remained none the wiser. The room had been built to be rather sound-proof, so they failed to notice all of the commotion taking place outside.

 

They did not notice when the leprechaun quietly sauntered his way inside of the room with his fingers already clicking as he cast himself a magic spell. It was not until that spell began to take actual effect on their bodies that they realized that something very, very bad was happening.

 

"Um, Carla, n-not to be offensive, but...your chest..."

"What? What's happening to me?"

"Ew, are you getting turned on right now, Charles?"

"No! No! W-Wait, I'm not...this isn't me! This is...why...why is it getting so big?"

"Huh? I feel something...weird...from behind too..."

 

The three of them started to grow larger, but it was not their entire bodies that swelled like what had happened to some of the others. Instead, only specific parts of their bodies began to expand at a rapid pace. One of the women, Carla, had her breasts enlarge so much that the zipper of her uniform began to be forced downward, her cleavage spilling forth like an avalanche of skin.

 

The other woman present had her butt expand, tearing through her pants as it wobbled up and down, bouncing with so much jiggle that it could have been mesmerizing to anyone watching. The man, Charles, had his genitals expand, which also made wearing his uniform more than a little uncomfortable for him to deal with.

 

Their body parts expanded and expanded, tearing through clothing and underwear both, growing so large that they were already inhumanely-oversized by the time that they were weighed down by the girth of their growing private parts. They could do nothing but scream for help, but those screams were quickly pushed out of the way as more moans and sensual groaning began to escape their lips instead.

 

As much as they did not want this to happen to them, it was still rather stimulating, more than anything any of the three had ever experienced in their love lives before.

The leprechaun cackled with sadistic glee as he continued to watch the three of them grow, grow, and grow. He walked forth and touched the young woman's backside, making the whole thing jiggle and tremble from his slightest touch. This wasn't helium that they were filling with, but actual fat and muscle tissue, making it appear as natural as anything else on their bodies.

 

The young man had since fallen to his knees, his member now rising so high that it literally stuck up higher than his own head. Carla had to lay atop her own breasts, her legs not capable of handling so much weight. Their body parts grew wider and larger until they were too big to even stand up anymore.

 

The leprechaun decided to make things even worse for them.

 

"Now, how about you start shrinking? Oh, not all of you, of course, just the rest of your bodies!"

 

With a snap of his fingers, the two women and the man began to shrink. However, their inflated private parts remained in their hyper size.

Thus, as they became smaller, the enhanced breasts, butt, and genitals appeared to be even more massive. They shrank and shrank until they were almost literally invisible to the naked eye. The leprechaun cackled. With his enhanced strength, as well as making them a little lighter with helium, he was able to pick up the sexual organs of the three crew members off of the floor.

 

He began to juggle them freely over his head.

 

"Look at this! Look at this! What a show! What a show!"

The leprechaun had intent to have a lot of fun with these three, at least for a while before he would eventually dispose of them like he did with all of the others before and like how he intended with all of those later.

 

However, Garrus was not quite unconscious yet. He had a much stronger sense of willpower compared to the others, as well as his unique alien make-up allowed him to be more resistant toward the sleeping gas than the human companions he had been working with.

 

He fired a shot at the leprechaun's shoulder, making him drop the three he was tormenting. When he turned around to retaliate, Garrus had already closed the distance between them.

He took at the leprechaun with a knife and tried to stab him multiple times. The leprechaun squealed in pain. He quickly struck Garrus against the stomach and knocked him back up against a wall.

 

The leprechaun's wounds oozed with blood and other strange liquids, but he was not harmed so badly that he would not heal from it eventually. The leprechaun's eyes glowed with an undeniable rage, a fury that had been awoken not since he first found out that his gold was missing.

Garrus had done something very, very bad. While it would take some time for the leprechaun to fully heal from the attack, he could at least get his vengeance before he slipped back into hiding.

 

"You damn little cockroach! You're a feisty one, aren't you? Where I come, cockroaches are a delicacy covered in whipped cream!"

 

Using his almighty magic, the leprechaun began to make Garrus grow. The effects were rapid, to say the least. Garrus could feel his stomach start to expand. Groaning in pain, he tried to push his bloating abdomen back down, but instead the pieces of his armor began to break off, no longer able to contain his swelling figure.

When he cried out at the leprechaun to try and curse him, no words came out, only a spurt of whipped cream that dribbled down his chin and onto his growing chest.

 

His whole body was becoming rapidly fatter, from his fingers to his toes, everything kept growing faster. His new belly flopped forward, forcing his legs apart as it began to spread across the floor tiles. Garrus moaned. His face became round and puffy, his cheeks literally inflating with more and more whipped cream.

It poured from his lips in droves now, and even some of it came out of his nostrils. Garrus' stomach was bigger than a yoga ball and it showed no stopping in its pursuit to get even bigger.

 

His butt started inflating too, lifting him up from the ground, his butt protruding in one direction while his stomach stretched further in another.

"Ha ha ha! Look at you! You inflate so fast! Just like the rest of them did! Are you having fun? Do you ever regret having a run with me? You cockroach!"

 

Garrus was already large enough to start actually filling the room with his presence. His stomach started to push up against the machinery around him and even force the three expanded sex organs to go rolling off into the corner.

His arms and legs were being swallowed up by his own thickening blubber. Garrus knew that he was doomed from this point on. Even if the leprechaun could be stopped, he didn't know if there was any way for him to ever revert back to his original size.

 

His butt pressed against the door behind him and more whipped cream spilled all over the floor, leaving what would likely be the final trace of his being when this was all said and done. Soon, his butt became stuck in the door-frame. The leprechaun waited until Garrus was about ready to pop when, with a wiggle of his finger, he had the expansion stop.

 

He made Garrus begin to shrink down to the size of an apple. Garrus himself still remained stuck in his expanded state, spewing whipped cream out of his mouth like waterfalls, but now he was small enough that the leprechaun could actually pick him up with a single hand.

 

"Well, well, well...a tasty snack! Just what I need to get my groove back! Who knew that this ship would be carrying so many cockroaches, eh?"

 

The leprechaun helped himself to the 'treat' and licked his lips. Actually, he thought that he tasted even better than the cockroaches he'd had in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story idea and draft by diegosandiego. Written by borin23.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story idea and draft by diegosandiego. Written by borin23.

It had been nearly an entire hour since the last time that Shepard, Joker, Liara and Chakwas had last seen Garrus and his team. They had gathered all of the weapons that they could possibly procure during the blackout of the ship's power system and they had traveled down toward the engine room to try and find a way to repair it.

 

Of course, it had been the acting of that damn leprechaun that the ship had ended up losing its power in the first place, most likely as a way to be able to trap the remaining Normandy crew to make it easier picking them off one by one.

Shepard had put a lot of faith in Garrus to be able to pull through, given how the two of them had fought alongside one another in so many battles in the past. However, every time he attempted to contact Garrus, only to receive static on his communicator, it made Shepard's heart drop farther and farther down into his stomach.

 

He couldn't believe what had happened. In fact, he entirely refused to believe it at all at first. He tried numerous time to make contact with Garrus or anyone else on the team, including the two who had been working in the engine room beforehand, but not once did he end up getting a call back to confirm that they were all safe.

 

Things did not seem to be going as planned. With the power still off and no word from the team, Shepard feared that this might really be the end for them, but as quick as he thought it, he forced that thought as far down as he could possibly make it go. He was supposed to be the leader of the team, so imagining such a hopeless scenario would do no good for his remaining companions.

"Oh, man...oh man oh man oh man..." Joker shook his head over and over again. He grabbed the side of his skull and continued to mutter those two words over and over under his breath.

 

It seemed that, no matter what Shepard did or said, the hopelessness of their situation could be felt by everyone involved.

"This is really bad, isn't it? I mean, we haven't gotten a single reply from Garrus or anyone else with him since they all left! What exactly are we supposed to do without them? Don't tell me that that little leprechaun thing managed to take them out! That was a whole squad of people, with guns and everything! What-"

 

"Joker!" Shepard snapped. He was glad that his voice had returned to normal; he wouldn't be taken quite as seriously if he had to address his shipmates with the voice of some squeaky hamster. Joker calmed down a little, if only because it was necessary, but he still felt a great deal of trepidation about their current situation.

 

How he could possibly even remain positive, or calm, about everything that was going on right here and now. If he had to die because of this leprechaun, whatever it really was, then he wanted to get out of this ship as soon as possible.

If they could procure the escape pods and leave here, then that would be best, wouldn't it? They had a smaller ship for departing to other planets, so that was all they needed.

"What is it? Come on, Shepard, you can't really think it would be a good idea for us to stand around here and let ourselves be sitting ducks for this...this monster! It's probably coming after us right now!"

 

"Well, I won't disagree with that. Staying here in one place isn't going to do us any good, that's for sure." Shepard sighed out loud.

"Okay, so you agree with me, that's great! So maybe...we should abandon the Normandy?"

 

"What?" Liara was the one to speak up.

"I don't want to do it either," Joker shook his head, "But I'd rather we live rather than die on this ship. Isn't that more important? This isn't a fight to the death with the Reapers. This is some monster that we can't even comprehend! This thing has powers that go beyond any of our technology! We shouldn't die here! Not while the galaxy still needs us! Right, Shepard?"

 

"Well, we can't stay here and wait for the inevitable, if it is to be inevitable. That's why we have to fight against fate."

 

"We still have that smaller departing ship for planet landings, don't we?"

 

"Yes, but without the power on, we can't even open most of the doors anymore."

 

"...Shit..." Joker hung his head. Things really were hopeless.

"In any case, we need to try and finish this job ourselves. If we can get the power going, we can contact for help. Otherwise, we need to do what we can, fight until the end, so that the lives of our lost comrades won't be in vain."

 

Shepard started to rise up from his seat. Liara and Chakwas both attempted to forbid him from doing so, for the sake of his own health, but Shepard waved both of them off. He didn't have time to sit around, certainly not. He needed to get to work. If he, the commander of this ship, continued to lay around on his ass and allow his crew continue to drop like flies around him, then he might as well strip himself of any and all titles as a respected soldier he possessed.

 

Shepard put on his alliance uniform, the one he had been wearing until the curse that had turned him temporarily into a woman. Now that he was back onto his feet, he felt like he could really do something to turn things around in their favor. The pain he felt after being deflated meant nothing to him, not when it was compared to the pain of all of the people he had lost.

 

"So what are we going to do?" Liara asked.

 

"I think that you and I should go and check out on this ourselves. We both have our weapons and our omni-tools, so we should be fine." Shepard told her.

 

Liara really didn't want to ever see that leprechaun ever again if she could help it, However, she wasn't about to let that thing wander around more of the ship and cause further damage, possibly killing all of them and maybe even taking away the few people left capable of stopping the Reapers.

Liara breathed in deep, trying to get herself to stop thinking about her fear, and she accepted Shepard's orders for what they were. She would do just about anything for him, after all, given how they close were to each other. She grabbed her gun and nodded to Chakwas.

 

Chakwas held back and she understood that protesting wouldn't do any good either. She didn't wish to end up dying at the hands of that horrible little creature either. Joker felt likewise. They all did.

 

"So you two are going to be heading out to the engine room, then? So what do you want me to do? I don't want to stand around here and wait for this guy to come after me."

 

"I know, which is why I want you to go back to the cockpit room, Joker. You can help keep watch over the ship from there and, when we get the power back on, you can contact the alliance for help. Do you understand? Take a gun with you too, but do as you're told and stay vigilant."

 

"Are you serious? You think a gun is going to help? An entire group of guys with guns couldn't do a thing about him, so what do you expect me to be able to do if he suddenly comes after me? EDI isn't going to be able to help me! If she's offline, then there's nothing that she can do! Not even her robot body is active without the ship's power!"

 

"Do you think you're going to be defenseless, Joker? We can still communicate with one another. You call us immediately and we won't hesitate even for a second to get to your side to help you. You have to believe in Liara and I, Joker."

 

Shepard and Joker stared each other down for a few heated seconds, neither saying another word. Joker's bottom lip trembled. Shepard remained steadfast with his stern expression.

 

Liara and Chakwas did not know what to say or do to try and help them. Nonetheless, even though he was still quite reluctant to do so, Joker relented and held up his hands in defeat. He wasn't going to argue against Shepard. He had to trust the Commander, after all.

 

"I got it, I got it. I'm not gonna let you guys down...as long as I don't end up dead." Joker shook his head as he began to walk away.

 

What sort of shit was this? As if the Reapers were not already terrifying enough to deal with. Now he had to deal with someone like this too, a monster with the power to make people inflate and explode like balloons...how could something like that even be possible?

 

Shepard and Liara went one way while Joker went another way. They knew their missions and they would stick to them until the very end. Chakwas was told that she should lock herself in the nearest bathroom and keep a pistol on her, just to remain safe, but also keep communications open so that she would be able to be contacted at the very least if something were to happen to anyone else. Chakwas agreed that that seemed like the safest idea for her right now, given that she was only a doctor and not particularly trained in any sort of combat experience.

 

She wished them all good luck and she prayed that they would come back safely. She wished she could have done more, but as of now, she needed to focus on keeping herself alive.

 

 

Twenty minutes passed. When Shepard and Liara arrived at the engine room, they did a quick search of the area with their weapons drawn. They did not find anyone present at all. No Garrus, none of the other ship staff, not even the leprechaun that they feared most. Fortunately, the two of them were alone, which was also an unfortunate thing, as it seemed to clarify once and for all that Garrus and his team had likely been removed from the equation altogether.

 

Shepard felt a great pang of guilt, likely because he had been the one who had sent the group to their deaths in the first place. Liara did not say anything, as she knew that her words could not console the commander. What they needed to do right now was focus on the task at hand. Afterward, they could spend the time to properly mourn the losses of those who had perished.

 

"Okay, Liara, do you think that you would be able to fix this?" Shepard asked her.

Liara raised her hand to reveal her omnitool. "Yes, I think I can do it. I'm not quite as knowledgeable as one who may have studied the inner-working of ships as their career choice, but...I would like to think that I'm somewhat well informed."

 

"Then do what you have to do. Get this ship up and running again."

 

"Of course."

 

As Liara bent down to begin her work, using both her free hand and the omnitool to monitor the machine's internal processes, Shepard bent his head over to follow her descent. He couldn't help himself, taking a quick peek at the Asari woman's prominent backside.

 

He had no idea if he was going to die here. He nearly died once at the hands of that damn leprechaun already, being inflated so large he almost popped. There was a very scary, very real chance that he could fall for the leprechaun's trap again and not have anyone to rescue him. If that happened, he didn't want to have to let things end without at least one happy recent memory in his mind. At least Liara could be here with him.

 

He definitely trusted her with his own life. Shepard peered back out of the door and into the hallway. He still didn't see anyone there at all. They were alone. The leprechaun was elsewhere...but that was just about as bad as him attacking them at this moment. Joker might be in danger. Shepard kept his hand near his communicator just in case.

 

 

Meanwhile, back at the front of the ship, where Joker had already climbed back into his ever-so-familiar chair, he was already trying his best not to start pointing his gun and shooting out at every little thing that he happened to see. He was already in a heightened state of panic, being able to hear his own heartbeat pound fiercely inside his own ears.

 

It was enough to nearly drive him to madness. He saw EDI standing there, completely poised and motionless, in the corner of the room. How he wished that he could hear her voice right now.

She may have been a machine, literally just the ship itself, but he had a pretty strong connection with her that practically bordered on sexual, especially thanks to the new, admittedly attractive robot body they had procured for her to be able to upload her AI into whenever she pleased.

 

He never mentioned it to the others, but it was probably pretty obvious to them what sort of stuff he was up to when he and EDI were alone together.

"Oh, EDI...dammit, why did he have to go and take you too?" Joker swore under his breath and shook his head. He really, really hated that leprechaun.

 

Liara managed to punch in the final few codes into the system, and, with a loud blaring sound similar to that of a whale's call, the entire ship seemed to spring back to life. The lights over Shepard's and Liara's heads flickered back on.

 

The hallway they had walked through was now alight as well. They both breathed out mutual sighs of relief, knowing now that they could finally begin working on saving their asses from this damn leprechaun's schemes.

 

Back in the cockpit section at the head of the ship, Joker's heart literally skipped a beat when he discovered that the computers, and EDI, were finally back online.

 

He wasted no time in scampering at the console, slamming his hands down as he frantically typed in the necessary code to create a communication link with the alliance back home. He was practically about to burst into tears from relief.

 

"J...Joker? What...what happened? My systems...they'd just went...offline all of the sudden..." When Joker heard EDI's sultry voice begin to speak up from over the intercom, he could not help herself from letting out a choked sob out of joy for her return. He feared he would never hear from her again.

 

"EDI, thank goodness! Listen, I need to tell you, things are really going bad here-"

"Oh, it's about to get a whole lot worse, a whole lot worse, I can promise you that!" screeched an unfamiliar voice overhead.

 

Suddenly, the ceiling above him burst open and the leprechaun came toppling down on top of Joker. Joker cried out as the leprechaun began to ride on top of him.

 

The two of them tumbled out of the chair and began to roll around on the ground. The leprechaun was cackling with a mad glee. He held in his free hand an oxygen mask, his other hand holding onto Joker's collar so that he couldn't simply shake him over. As the other man continued to panic, EDI, who had just transferred her AI back into the robot body, wasted little more time before springing into action.

 

She grabbed the leprechaun from behind and hurled him off of Joker. Unfortunately, she did not manage to do so before the leprechaun had already finished strapping the oxygen mask onto the man's face. Joker struggled to remove it, but no matter how he tried, the straps were surprisingly strong.

 

They had to be so that they would not accidentally come undone during an unintended descent, but right now, Joker wanted nothing more than to detach the oxygen mask. As he rolled around on the ground with his hands tugging at his face, EDI resumed her confrontation with the leprechaun.

 

"What an incredible piece of work you are! So shiny and bright, just like a coin! Well, let's see how you feel when I make you get so big that you can't even reach your own groin!"

The leprechaun attempted to use his inflation magic on EDI, but because of her body being made of machinery rather than flesh, it had no effect on her whatsoever.

 

The leprechaun was taken aback by this revelation long enough to be struck across the jaw by the metal maiden. EDI grabbed the little monster by his throat and slammed him up against the wall.

 

EDI activated her communicator to get in touch with Shepard and Liara.

 

"Commander Shepard, I have restrained the creature after coming back online. If you and Liara could please hurry to Joker and I's location, that would be appreciated."

 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Liara and Shepard could not stop from beaming upon hearing EDI's voice once more.

"You damn wench!" The leprechaun teleported out of her grasp all of the sudden.

 

It took EDI by surprise. She tried to scan her surroundings for him, but by using the element of surprise, he managed to get behind her and produce a comically over-sized stick of dynamite from his back-pocket. Cackling softly under his breath, the leprechaun lit the dynamite and shoved it rather deep into EDI's backside.

 

The robot woman let out a sort of odd, sensual cry when she felt the dynamite slide up inside of her. It had gone in rather deep. EDI made a few desperate grabs at it, but she failed to be able to take hold of it.

She cast a glance over her shoulder to see the leprechaun dart behind Joker's chair for safety. Poor EDI did not even have the time to begin walking toward him before the dynamite exploded, destroying her robot body and reducing it to a pile of scrap metal within the blink of an eye.

 

"Poor little bot! She should have learned to cover her butt!"

Joker screamed from behind the oxygen mask, but his words were so muffled that the leprechaun could not make out the vast array of curses he hurled in his general direction. The leprechaun jabbed a crinkly little finger in the man's face.

 

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, boy!"

EDI's robot body may have been destroyed, but that did not mean that she was gone forever. The computer flashed to life as EDI's AI started to speak out to the leprechaun to address him on his folly. She was not an opponent that could be defeated so easily. Even without her mechanical carcass to operate, she was still the ship itself, making her near-impossible to destroy.

 

"It is already too late for you, leprechaun. I have sent out a distress message to the alliance and they have already received its call. They will take no time to rush to our aid, as Commander Shepard and his crew are highly valuable to the war against the Reapers. Your end is inevitable, you murderer."

"Why, you little bitch!"

 

"Try what you like, but it won't do anything to me. Unless you can destroy this ship, then you cannot kill me."

The leprechaun began bashing at the keyboard with his fists, but as EDI pointed out, it did little to no good whatsoever. The leprechaun did, however, find that there was a switch for muting the machine from talking any further.

 

He laughed victoriously as he flipped the switch. With EDI now unable to chastise or deride him, the leprechaun felt more inclined to reset his sights back upon the pilot who was lying so helpless and waiting on the floor behind him. Joker tried to scurry away, but the leprechaun leaped onto his back and pinned him down.

"Looks to me like you're a bit short out of breath! Let me help you with that!"

 

With a snap of his fingers, the leprechaun cursed Joker to undergo the same fate as the rest of the crew. Joker began to inflate post-haste, his stomach filling with air pouring in through the oxygen mask. His arms and legs became fatter-looking, tearing through his clothes, and his alliance uniform split right down the middle as his swelling stomach forced its way through.

 

Joker screamed for Shepard to help him, but still, it was no use. His waist, hips and backside grew just as round and enormous, smashing into the chair and knocking it over just to allow more space for his rapid growth to steadily consume. Joker moaned, the last vestiges of consciousness beginning to leave him.

His crotch seemed to make short work of his pants, leaving him essentially bare-naked. Every part of his body had been inflated as the air continued to course through his veins and organs. He floated up toward the ceiling and, ultimately, he remained there. The leprechaun snickered.

 

"Now that's a funny-looking balloon!"

 

Suddenly, he heard a sound of an elevator opening, so he quickly made himself scarce with teleportation.

Shepard and Liara entered the room to discover the horror that laid before them. Joker had been inflated to death, his corpse hanging there in the air like some kind of macabre parade float.

 

EDI's robot body had been reduced to little more than a smoldering black stain on the floor and some scrap. There was indication that EDI was attempting to communicate with them on the computer screen, but no matter what Shepard did, he couldn't seem to turn back on the volume.

 

The leprechaun must have broken the mute button, preventing it from being deactivated. Liara fell to her knees. Shepard kicked the broken chair. He had promised Joker that he would be fine, that he would be able to protect him like the Commander he was trusted to be. Yet he failed. He had failed everyone aboard the Normandy.

 

This was it. He couldn't stand the thought of losing even one more comrade anymore.

"I'll have to do this myself."

"Sh-Shepard...?"

"Liara, I want you to come with me. We're going to go toward the airlock to meet with this damn thing. Yet I want you to go and grab something first."

"What is it? What are you planning?"

"Go and get that sack of gold. It's what the leprechaun wants. We need to use it as a bartering chip. I'll use them to get the leprechaun to go where I want him to go and if he tries to disobey or play around with me than I am hurling them right into space. It's the only way."

 

Liara gasped. It was a crazy plan, far too dangerous for its own good, but she could tell that Shepard was willing to accept any fate. He had lost so many people because of his inaction and he did not care if he had to die too. It would have been a deserving end, in his own opinion.

 

So she didn't try to talk him out of it, but Liara was concerned about the idea to use the gold coins. She had known that the leprechaun had been wanting to get the gold all this time. It was the reason he was going around and killing them all in these grotesque ways. If they had been anything other than these coins, Liara would have given them back immediately on the promise that the leprechaun would leave, leave and never harm any of them ever again.

 

However, the gold coins had an incredible power to them. A magical power that could literally defy reality. She had been able to use one to transform Shepard temporarily into a woman and then back again. With magic of such a magnitude, they might be able to destroy the Reapers. She had wanted to save the coins at all costs. Still, she needed to give Shepard what he needed for his plan. The Asari woman nodded her head briskly.

"I'll go and get them."

"Good. Bring them over near the airlock. I'm going to go and get ready. Stay vigilant, just in case he tries to come after you next, Liara."

"I will."

 

Liara returned to her room safely, but she still was conflicted about whether or not to actually give Shepard the coins. She didn't want to put such great power at risk or place it into the hands of the wrong person.

 

That leprechaun certainly did not deserve more power than he already had right now. However, the gold needed to be kept in the hands of the alliance, no matter who it was that had to use them. Liara decided that she was going to do something that she felt extremely guilty about, but convinced herself that it was the smarter decision.

 

Shepard needed to kill the leprechaun anyway, so it probably would not matter whether or not he had the real gold. Liara dumped the gold into another bag, locked it away in a safe in her room, and replaced the first bag's contents with nuts and bolts from a drawer. It felt about the same.

After that, Liara rushed back to meet with Shepard at the airlock. She found him already finishing with the last few straps on his N7 armor.

 

"Liara..."

"Shepard..."

"Stay somewhere safe for the time being, understand?" Shepard instructed her as he received the bag, unknowing of its true contents inside.

 

Liara nodded her head. "I will, Shepard."

Shepard grabbed Liara and pulled her in for a kiss. They shared a deep, passionate embrace for a spare few seconds, but they both sorely wished that they could stay this way forever with one another. When they separated, Liara sniffled, trying her hardest not to start crying. Shepard pat her on the shoulder. As he made his way toward the airlock, Liara stepped behind the door locking off the rest of the ship and the airlock section.

 

She watched Shepard step out with his helmet on, the bag of nuts and bolts clutched in his fist. She hoped that he would kill the leprechaun before either of them ever discovered the trickery. Liara knew that she had been told to go hiding somewhere, but she refused to leave this spot.

She wanted to be there to welcome Shepard back after his assured victory against that monster. She clasped her hands together, shut her eyes, and prayed, even though she did not have much of a belief in Gods to begin with.

 

 

Shepard wandered onto the roof of the Normandy. He looked out into the great, black vastness of space and took a deep breath from within his helmet. He felt so very small right now. As the magnets of his boots allowed him to remain firmly in place aboard the outer-shell of the ship, Shepard walked back and forth, keeping his eyes open and a hand near his blaster for whenever the leprechaun would finally make its appearance. Moments before, after stepping out and waiting for his body to stabilize to the pressure of space, Shepard sent out a call for the leprechaun.

A call that resonated throughout the Normandy's many corridors.

"Come meet me on the top of the Normandy in ten minutes' time. If you do not, then I will hurl this bag of gold of yours off into space...where you will never see it again."

 

Luckily, the leprechaun was smart, or maybe dumb, enough to take the bait and appeared from behind one of the ship's wings. He had somehow procured himself a small spacesuit that perfectly fit his body-size. Shepard didn't question it. He raised both the bag and his blaster to show his intentions to the leprechaun. The leprechaun scowled from behind the protective cover of his helmet.

 

"If you want your gold back, then I am willing to give it to you. However, in return, you must leave this ship and go back to wherever you came from. I will not have you harming anyone else on this ship." Shepard told him.

 

The leprechaun's scowl quickly turned into a smirk. He walked a little closer to Shepard, his arm outstretching. "That doesn't sound like a bad deal to me. Hand me what I want, and you'll get what you want! Let's seal the deal, shall we? Ah, and you know? I thought you sounded a lot nicer with a lady's voice! Are you sure you wouldn't want to turn back? It's certainly your choice!"

"I'd like to decline." Shepard replied.

"Ah, well. Didn't hurt to ask, did it?"

 

However, just before the bag could enter the leprechaun's hands for good, Shepard decided to release his grip on the bag and throw it in to space hoping the leprechaun would follow.

 

The bag floated off into the distance, being dragged further and further away from them by the pull of gravity and space itself. The leprechaun screamed, louder than he ever had before. It was enough to make Shepard clasp a hand over his head from the migraine.

 

The leprechaun jumped on Shepard's chest & tackled him, knocked him off of the ship. As the two began to float in the direction of the bag, the leprechaun knew that he needed to do something to get closer.

 

It was just out of his reach. He was already using Shepard like a raft to move him along. Shepard attempted to fight off the monster with a punch, but the leprechaun had better ideas in mind. With one spindly finger he pricked a hole inside of Shepard's space suit. That hole was just enough. Shepard could feel himself starting to inflate.

 

"Oh...oh no...oh no no no no..."

Shepard's genitals began to break free of their confines, growing an extremely fast rate until they were clearly a 'hyper' size. The biting chill of space did little to make the sensation feel any less unpleasant.

"You always were a huge dick, and now you've become one with just a prick! Ha ha ha!" The leprechaun laughed, and he pushed himself off of Shepard, like a spring, to try and float over to where the bag was.

 

Meanwhile, the Commander continued to swell larger and larger. His armor shattered because it could not compensate for such speedy growth. His stomach grew. His arms and legs grew. Even his backside grew to fit with the rest of him becoming steadily bigger.

First his stomach looked to be similar in size to a beach ball, but it soon surpassed even that. Shepard had not even a chance to speak, as his own head inflated to match his new size. His cheeks were round and puffy, lips fuller than a woman's, and his nose was longer.

 

Everything about him was so huge. Even his eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Shepard could not even feel his own fingers or toes anymore, as they had been inflated as well. Shepard was now nude and fully exposed to all the galaxy to see.

 

Shepard kept inflating until he had reached a size and shape that could have matched a parade float's. The leprechaun climbed his way up Shepard's inflated body and closer to the man's gigantic expanded butt cheeks to reach the bag.

 

The leprechaun grabbed at the bag finally, before it could once more float from reach. The leprechaun breathed heavily as he opened the sack, eager to check its contents. What he saw, however, did not please.

 

"This...this...THIS AIN'T MY GOLD!"

 

The leprechaun hurled the useless sack of junk into space with a swear. He had been fooled all along.

The gold was still aboard the Normandy. Looking back at the ship, he saw that they had already floated quite a distance away. The leprechaun scampered along Shepard's inflated body and pricked a hole in his left butt cheek, using the air to slowly deflate Shepard and send him gradually jettison back in the direction of the ship.

 

The leprechaun quietly seethed. He was not about to let this trickery get away unscathed. He had a great desire for revenge right now. More than ever before.

 

When they made it back to the airlock doors, Shepard had deflated more than a popped balloon. He was the size of a small action figure and barely had any life left in him, if there was still any to be found at all in the first place.

 

The leprechaun casually stuffed what remained of the Commander into his pocket. He then used his magic to alter his uniform.

 

Liara could not have felt more relieved as she watched the airlock doors open again, revealing what she believed to be Commander Shepard, helmet and space suit fully intact.

 

"Oh, thank goodness! Shepard! You did it!" Liara embraced him. "The nightmare...it's finally over..."

 

Shepard said nothing. Liara reached up and removed his helmet, looking to reward him with another kiss and much, much more. What she saw, however, made her burst out into a blood-curdling scream. She dropped the helmet from trembling hands. The leprechaun smiled back at her with a toothy, uneven grin.

 

"You sneaky witch! You lying bitch!"

The leprechaun decked her across the face. Liara's head hit the floor and she was knocked unconscious. The leprechaun reverted himself back to his original, smaller form and he looked over the fainted Asari.

 

"The fun isn't over yet. Just you wait. I'll make it so bad that you'll wish you were fish bait!"


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story idea and draft by DiegoSandiego. Written by Borin23.

Liara woke up with a start. She could feel her heart just about ready to burst right out of her chest. She grasped her chest but only felt her soft tit squishing against her cold and shaky palm. Liara breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

Looking around, she wondered where she was for a moment, but as her mind started to regather herself and she began to take some time to properly think things through, she realized that she was exactly where she had been left before. It was the ship's cockpit. She wondered why she was still here, or what had happened to Shepard in the end. Her memories were a little cloudy on what exactly had occurred, but if she was right on the money, then she assumed that she had seen the leprechaun last before losing consciousness.

 

Her features had not been expanded or altered by the leprechaun, and considering what she had witnessed happen to some of the others before, she was very much grateful and relieved about that. Liara touched her breast again. She remembered when Shepard had gripped it so tight once before. If he really was dead, then...she would not be able to be with him after the war with the Reapers...in fact, the Reapers would not even be able to be destroyed, would they?

 

Liara blinked away the tears welling in her eyes.

"Now's not the time to be overtaken with emotion." she told herself aloud, only to immediately wince afterward, as the movement of her mouth had brought back the pain in her cheek from being punched. Yes, now that she properly recalled, that had happened to her too. The leprechaun had disguised itself as Shepard in his suit and assaulted her. However, it wasn't like the little creature to leave a potential victim of its sadistic whims lying here alone and untouched on the floor. Liara gasped. Maybe it was waiting to attack her right this moment. She looked around. It was both dark and quiet.

 

Some of the lights seemed to begin malfunctioning, flickering on and off as if for the sole purpose of making her setting even more terrifying-looking. Yet Liara was not terrified. She was furious. She was furious at the leprechaun, of course, but she was furious at herself for thinking that she had deemed the golden coins more important than Shepard's own life like she did. If she somehow survived this horrible experience, she would be stunned and not even sure if she deserved it at all.

 

Still, Liara got up and began to move on, as standing around in one spot and moping would not accomplish anything. If she was going to die alone on here, then she wanted to take the leprechaun with her at the very least. She hurried into the hallway and saw a red arrow painted onto the wall. It was blood, fresh blood even. Liara shuddered. She attempted to contact EDI but received no answer. Liara was led into an elevator by the arrow. It seemed that the ship was on very low power.

 

She had no idea what had happened while she was asleep, but she doubted it was very good. A button, highlighted with a ring of the same red 'paint' as before, indicated that she needed to go down into the cargo bay. As if she was going to do that and walk right into the little monster's trap.

 

Liara headed back toward her room instead. What she discovered was that not only had the door been left open, but she could see, just as she stepped into the room, that the door of her private safe was unlocked as well. Her heart skipped a beat. Liara, in a panic, began to dig around in her pockets to locate the key used specifically for the safe. No surprise, it was gone. So the leprechaun had taken it off of her person after knocking her out.

 

Not surprising, per say, but it was probably the very worst case scenario that they could have experienced right now. If the gold coins were really back in the hands of the leprechaun, then that meant that his already incredible and dangerous powers were about to be enhanced several-fold. How would she be able to combat him now? What could he possibly do when he had the potentially infinite magic that the golden coins gifted at his disposal? Could someone go as far as to take over the universe with them? It was amazing that she was still alive as it was, but then again, since the leprechaun seemed to get a kick out of messing with them, he probably wanted to use her as his last 'prey' before leaving this place. Liara decided, although somewhat reluctantly, that she should head down to the cargo bay to confront the dreaded dwarf once and for all.

 

As the elevator rode her down into the cargo bay, Liara considered her options. Bullets never seemed to do very much against the creature to begin with, but he was likely going to be more invulnerable than before thanks to the gold coins' magic. Liara knew that the coins themselves did not work on the leprechaun as he was immune to their magic. If only she could rip his head off with her bare hands, but sadly she was not a Krogan. Funny, this was the first and likely last time she would ever think that she wished she was a Krogan of all things. She once read that leprechauns were weak to four leaf clovers. Where would she find something like that on a ship?

When Liara entered the cargo bay, she was submerged in even more darkness. Of course, the leprechaun would do something like this. Liara would have found it a lot more annoying if she had the time to spare such frustration, but she needed to keep her guard up. She withdrew her pistol and prepared her biotics.

"It's about time you woke up! Things were getting a little tedious here...although I've had some wonderful company lately."

Liara raised her gun. She wanted to use her biotics to create a light for herself to be able to see, but she feared if doing that could end up alerting her location to the leprechaun. It was so dark, surely he was just as much blinded by it as she was. Liara took a few steps forward. Suddenly, she heard something click behind her, and Liara was momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light. She looked up and she saw some sort of bloated, round figure, but because of the light illuminating from behind it, she couldn't quite make out who or what it was. Still, in a state of panic, she raised her gun and shot first without thinking. It was a split-second reaction that she couldn't help herself from doing. However, she only realized it was actually Cortez, inflated like a ball and floating there while completely bare of clothing, just before he popped as if he were only a balloon. Liara's jaw dropped.

"Oh ho ho! How could you do such a cruel thing to him? Surely he was only just going to ask you to save him...not that I would have let you anyway. Heh heh heh! He was such a nice guy. Never thought you would turn on a fellow crew member, my dear."

Liara's bottom lip trembled as she watched the shreds of Cortez's balloon body flutter down onto the ground around her. She could not believe she had just done that. She had no idea if she would be able to turn back anyone who had been inflated by the leprechaun to begin with, but she had never wanted to cause the imminent death of anyone who had been. Liara looked over and she saw that the other lights were turning on now, to reveal the entirety of the cargo bay and those who were waiting for her inside of it. The leprechaun revealed himself standing there with a full display of his inflated victims. Apparently he had found Chakwas in her hiding spot and had promptly inflated her to a ridiculous size, turning her into a human ball. Along with her was Miranda, who Liara had witnessed become a sex doll before her very eyes, and an inflated Ashley among many others. They were held in place with ropes tied around their feet. They were being treated, literally, like balloons. It made Liara's blood boil. The leprechaun cackled at her sour expression.

"What's wrong? Don't you like my handy-work? Why, I think I did pretty well! I could make a living this way somewhere, somehow, with the way I make people swell!"

Liara didn't want to hear him speak another word. She activated her biotics, her entire body beginning to glow with a sort of energy that seemed to resonate with her anger at that moment. The leprechaun wasn't intimidated in the slightest. However, Liara raised her gun and aimed it directly at the leprechaun's face, right in between his eyes. However, she didn't pull the trigger right away. She was shaking so much, but she knew that a gun alone, even with her biotics, wouldn't be enough to really kill this thing. No one had been able to kill it before, not even Commander Shepard. Liara tried to keep herself from breaking down into tears thinking about him. The leprechaun just kept grinning.

"I'm going to give you a slow and painful death for all of the pain you have caused us. I've never wanted to kill someone as badly as I want to kill you."

"Oh, such big threats from an ugly blue bitch! Aren't you just a witch?"

"You know, you could have killed me or turned me into..." Liara glanced over at the balloon people behind the leprechaun and scowled. "But instead you left me lying there. Why did you do that? I was completely at your mercy."

"That's right, you were! But...I had a thought."

"A thought?"

"Yes, what if you became my subordinate? I may be strong, and never wrong, but I never piloted a ship like this before! I don't know a damn thing about this universe! Who else would but you? You seem like a smart lass, even if you are a bitch. I could have you take me wherever I please and help me in my conquering of this galaxy! Doesn't that sound as fun as a jar of pickled toads with relish?"

Liara wrinkled her nose. She couldn't believe she was even giving this creature a chance to actually try and woo her to joining him. "I'd never do such a thing."

"Ah I see." The leprechaun nodded to himself. "That's too bad. I guess, if I had to give you a grade then, it would be...a C!"

"Stop it with that forced rhyming too! It's obnoxious! And I'm done with you!"

"So be it! Your death is certified now, my dear!"

Liara couldn't even care whether or not the bullets worked. Surely enough of them filling his body would eventually kill him. Liara raised her pistol and shot the leprechaun in the chest, exactly where she assumed his heart would be. As the leprechaun started to fall, he suddenly began to change in shape. He grew bigger and bigger, his arms and legs extending and even his head growing longer and more shapely with massive horns on either side. 

He grabbed hold of the floor and hoisted himself back up onto his feet. Liara stepped back; the leprechaun actually towered over her now. His tiny clothes shredded apart as they could no longer contain his growing, muscular form. The leprechaun raised its arms high, let out a roar the resonated throughout the cargo bay, and brought its fists back down to try and split Liara in half like a coconut. The Asari woman hastily leaped to the right to avoid being crushed. The leprechaun snarled.

 

He opened his mouth and, with a quick exhale of breath, he spewed out a pillar of flames to try and burn Liara alive. She could not say that she had expected this would have ended up happening to her today, or any other day for that matter. The leprechaun truly did possess abilities that were far beyond the realm of any of their understanding, like something more so out of a fantasy work rather than science or reality. No matter how much she might wrack her brain for an explanation, she doubted she would ever be able to come up with one to explain this leprechaun or its abilities. 

 

Liara used her biotics to summon up a shield to protect herself from the flames as they rolled around her. However, it left her standing in one place, long enough for the leprechaun to bash up against her and send her flying. Liara went further and further into the air, even going over the heads of her inflated friends, before she eventually came into contact with a wall. Liara had her shield still activated at the time, so thankfully she hadn't been reduced to a pile of broken bones or a bloody smear, but she had been nearly knocked unconscious. The leprechaun let out a husky chuckle as he scooped Liara up by the collar.

 

"What a shame. Even for a blue bitch, you were a pretty dame. Well, time to make you into a balloon! Don't worry, you'll forget about the pain of it all real, real soon! Ha ha ha ha!"

 

The leprechaun inhaled, taking a very deep breath, and then he proceeded to blow right into Liara's mouth as they locked lips. Liara could feel herself begin swallowing steadily almost as soon as they connected. Liara's body began to inflate. It wasn't just her stomach that grew, but her entire body swelled in unison together. Liara moaned into the leprechaun's mouth. Her mind was overrun with panic as she swelled to a size that could rival a Mako infantry vehicle.

 

Liara's clothes blew off too, and she began to feel the pressure inside her belly push against her, struggling in its need to want to break free. However, she gathered her courage and tried to fight back however she could, even when in this inflated state. Liara began to blow back inside the leprechaun. The leprechaun, taken aback by this turn of events, begins to inflate in response to the attack. His own stomach starts to grow round and wide in replace of Liara's own. The leprechaun may have gotten a sadistic kick out of inflating others, but now that it was happening to him, he wasn't quite so sure about it.

 

The leprechaun knocked Liara aside and she was propelled across the cargo bay with the air inside her. Liara landed on the ground back to her original size, although still naked, but the leprechaun teetered back and forth to try and keep his balance after being filled up so much. The leprechaun attempted to push the air out of his body by putting both hands onto his swollen stomach and pressing against it. He had never inflated before so he didn't quite quite know what to do. Liara decided to use this to her advantage and push the inflation even more. When he turned around, she realized that his backside was exposed.

 

She ran over toward a nearby water tank. Oddly, it was only half full, which shouldn't have been the case given that it had been installed not even a week ago. Liara didn't bother questioning it much, though. Instead, she used her biotics to lift the pipe at the end of the tank into the air and she began to move it toward the leprechaun. As she thrust it into his backside, making the leprechaun's eyes bulge when he felt the hose enter him, Liara used her biotics to activate the valve on the water tank. Soon, the water began to pump inside of him.

 

"Let's see how you like it, you sick pig! Get a taste of your own medicine!"

The leprechaun squealed helplessly as he tried to pull it out, but he inflated so fast that his arms quickly became like nubs and he was unable to grab the hose as it continued to fill him with water from every angle. He became as round and as large as a beachball, even larger than that given his already-transformed state. He started to even leak water from his rounder chest too. Even his hideous face now appeared to lose all semblance of threat thanks to the puffiness of his cheeks. He continued to grow wider and wider with no hint of stopping; it was likely thanks to his magic properties that he hadn't burst like a balloon already yet.

 

"H...Hey, girl, you aren't really...you aren't really going to let this go on forever, are you? Cut it out!" The leprechaun could barely talk, but when he did, he sounded like he was trying to speak while gargling, that was just how much the water was infiltrating every single inch of his body.

"You must really be insane to think that I would ever do that." Liara wheezed.

The leprechaun wiggled a waterlogged finger to summon a magic sack in front of Liara. Although she didn't quite know what it was, she still took it and opened it to see what was inside. She had expected it would be the golden coins. However, what she saw inside made her very soul shiver.

"Sh...Shepard..."

It was Commander Shepard, shrunken down that he literally looked like some sort of shriveled doll. Liara's heart ached as she stared back at him. He was barely alive, but she could see his chest rising and falling, proving that he still had the ability to take breath. He wasn't gone after all, even if the leprechaun had turned him into something otherwise unrecognizable to his original state.

"If you kill me, then you'll never get him back to normal!" The leprechaun pointed out.

"Don't...let him...go..." Shepard whispered. It took all of his possible energy to muster out those words.

Liara sniffled. She didn't want to lose Shepard. She had thought she could accept him being gone, but now that she had the chance to get him back again, she didn't...she didn't know what to do. The leprechaun let out a sort of struggled laughter, spilling more water around him as he did so. He could tell that he had already convinced her to make the 'right' choice. When Liara turned off the water tank, however, the leprechaun wasn't back to normal just yet. He had been left so overly inflated by the water that he could not even move. The leprechaun groaned as Liara approached him. Although he didn't exactly like it, the little monster could possibly say that maybe there was some sot of eroticism to be found in being so encumbered by one's own mass after all.

"Turn him back now!"

"As...you...wish..." The leprechaun could barely snap his puffed fingers, but somehow he managed to do so.

Shepard started to grow again, but Liara quickly deduced something was wrong when she found that Shepard was getting more rounder than he was returning to his original size. Soon he became too big for her to hold in her arms. She backed away as Shepard kept inflating more and more. He was too large and he was too out if his head to cry out about it. Shepard began to grow big enough to loom over Liara and he showed no signs of stopping there.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I would...turn him back to the way he was before...I didn't say BEFORE I inflated him, though...heh heh heh..."

Shepard kept growing until he looked like would fill the entire cargo bay with his own body. The machinery and equipment nearby was quickly crushed underneath his surging form. Shepard's body was like a literal blimp of flesh. Liara tried to run away, but she was quickly struck by and pushed up against the wall by Shepard's giant package, as he was still naked after his original expansion at the leprechaun's hand. Liara could hear the leprechaun laughing and taunting her, but she certainly couldn't see him from where she was right now. She felt the cold steel wall press up against her back, leaving her pinned between Shepard and the cargo bay's wall, meaning that she could end up being flattened to death by the man's genitals if she didn't do something quickly. Suddenly, she had an idea. It was a terrible idea, granted, but it was probably the only thing she could do to save herself. She had done this before, but never quite on a scale of this size. Liara moved her head in closer to Shepard's own head.

"Eh? What's going on over there?" The leprechaun's face scrunched up in a scowl, as best as he could manage given he was still inflated with water himself.

Shepard began to deflate all of the sudden, which was certainly not something that the leprechaun had allowed. As Shepard got smaller, he could see what had begun to take his place instead. Liara was rapidly growing faster and faster as she inhaled all of the air out of Shepard and putting it into herself instead. Her entire body looked like a ball, and her big ass was pressing up against the wall behind her. Her breasts swelled just as much, and even her own nether-regions looked particularly plumpened thanks to how much she had inhaled now.

 

She was becoming a magnificent-looking piece of inflated work, but the leprechaun had not intended for such a fate for her so soon. Shepard kept getting smaller while Liara continued to get bigger. She soon overtook Shepard as the biggest thing in the cargo bay. Poor little Shepard, who could not seem to ever be able to return to his original form, now hung like a limp little toy from Liara's pursed lips.

"Impressive! Impressive! So the blue bitch can grow without a hitch, eh? Ha ha!"

The leprechaun decided that he had remained waterlogged long enough. He used his magic to quickly whisk the stuff out of his body and placed it into Ashley instead, who immediately flopped to the floor as all of the air inside of her became intermingled with heavy amounts of water, turning her into some kind of helpless human water balloon that wiggled uselessly on the floor in a puddle of squelched liquids. Ashley made a few pitiful noises, but she could not even form words anymore. The leprechaun wandered over to inspect Liara with a sneer on his face. He played around with her exposed parts for a few moments to tease her, because he simply was that much of a sadist. Liara moaned a few times as he did so. When the leprechaun moved around behind her to mess with her ass, he accidentally slapped a little too hard, causing the air inside Liara to come spilling out from every orifice. The leprechaun was sent flying away. Liara's moans escalated into screams as the air kept spilling out of her. The air came out so fast that it launched her into the air. She eventually came crashing down back at her normal size again. She couldn't believe that she was still alive after going through all of that, but she was also thankful that it hadn't resulted in any death to begin with.

 

Liara opened her mouth to realize that she had nearly sucked up Shepard himself when she had deflated him. It seemed there was no way to truly get him back to normal without the leprechaun's magic after all, even though the leprechaun certainly never actually help her with that. Without waiting around to see what the creature would do next, Liara began running toward a control panel on the other side of the cargo bay. It was one that Cortez used to operate, before his...untimely demise. Liara pulled on a lever, and the hangar doors opened to reveal the glorious, black depths of space itself. Even though the doors were open, a special force-field was still in place that prevented the immediate expulsion of anything in the vicinity into the void. So they were still safe. Liara knew she could use this door to jettison the leprechaun into space, but she would have to remove both Shepard and her inflated friends out of here first, which would not be easy to do, if it wasn't already impossible to begin with.

 

"If I can just throw him out instead of putting everyone at risk..." Liara thought that could be one way to go about it. She shivered. It was a little too serious of a situation to worry about her nakedness at the moment, but she did need to get herself some new clothes eventually. She couldn't stand walking around like this forever. Her stomach hurt a little from being inflated so much too. Really, it was an amazing thing that she hadn't been popped as easily as Cortez or some of the others had. Liara wandered off to try and find the leprechaun. She knew that he had been sent flying when she herself went flying with her deflation. If he was unconscious somewhere, that would be the best time to dispose of him.

When she did locate him, however, she was unfortunate to find that he was starting to wake back up. He seemed dazed, however, and as he wandered near Liara and noticed that she was bare naked, he started to snicker at her.

"Look, if it isn't the big blue whore! What? Is that the best I got? Oh, ever since that strike on the noggin, I've become such a bore!"

Liara kicked the leprechaun in the stomach, as hard as she could, and he was sent sprawling across the ground and toward the hangar door. She was able to enhance the kick with her biotics to make him go even further, right to the edge of the force-field that kept everything from being sucked out into space. She began walking after him so she could beat him to the point of unconsciousness on her own. The leprechaun, coughing up some blood and spittle from his throat, knew exactly what was about to happen to him. He could see those hangar doors open and he thought that it was a clever idea, but not enough to stop him though. There was a plan he had up his proverbial sleeve that he had not used until now just in case.

Suddenly, Liara stopped moving in place. She didn't quite understand what was happening. The leprechaun laughed.

"Take a look at this, you blue bitch!" The leprechaun revealed that he had a voodoo doll he had crafted after Liara herself.

"What? Where did you get that?" Liara remembered that voodoo doll from earlier. However, she was quite sure she had had it on her person last time she saw it...in her pocket...

"You shouldn't have left it in there, you know! Keeping it on your person is the worst thing you can do with someone like me, missy! I'm someone who never gives up in getting what he wants!"

The leprechaun cackled as he waved the voodoo doll around, making Liara's entire body vibrate as a result. He grabbed the legs of the doll and began to move them one in front of the other, to make it appear as if it were walking on its own accord. This also made Liara begin to move. While the leprechaun crawled away from the doors to get himself far enough to avoid being launched into space, Liara was in turn making herself stand right up beside the force-field itself. She wanted to scream at him, but she found her lips unable to move anymore either. It seemed the leprechaun had his hand pinched over the doll's mouth, preventing Liara from speaking too.

"You thought you were safe, but really I was just saving the best for last! Don't ever try to one-up a leprechaun, girl! It's just going to get you killed! Or inflated! Whichever one is most fun for me to do at the time! Ha ha ha!"

 

The leprechaun decided that he would slip a blueberry into the doll's mouth and make it ingest that instead. Liara could taste the blueberry flavor inside of her mouth suddenly, which made her gasp out loud. Then, she began to change. Naked as she already was, she didn't have to fear about having her clothes ruined anymore, although she could feel her belly begin to grow tighter and tighter from down below. Liara started to moan out loud, but as she opened her lips again, a splash of blue liquid squirted out of her mouth. It tasted just like blueberries. Liara began to swell, this time into a massive blueberry instead of a balloon filled with helium.

 

Her body was literally turning into a sphere, a big blue sphere. She was already blue, of course, but now her skin was becoming a much darker shade. She moaned with blueberry juice dribbling down her chin. Her arms and legs were sucked into her own ballooning body. Her ass and her breasts became even more prominently curved on the orb that was the rest of her figure. Even her head began to sink inside of herself. Liara could hear, and feel, the gallons of blue juice sloshing around inside of her. Whatever she couldn't contain came oozing out of every orifice on her body, including ones she did not think could expel blueberry juice in the first place. As Liara's vision became more and more obscured by her own growth, she could feel herself start to slip out of consciousness. There was only so much more that she could take. It was beginning to truly...take its toll...on her mind...as she became this gigantic blue ball...with breasts and ass as big as automobiles...

 

"Ahhhh...!" Liara mumbled, just before the hangar doors swung wide open to send her flying out into space. The leprechaun, who had activated the switch over at the panel, laughed out loud at the Asari's fate. As the leprechaun reactivated the force-field again, he could Liara floating off into the empty, cold void of outer space, still growing larger and larger and larger. Who knew how much bigger she would get before she met her end? The leprechaun would have loved to see it for himself, but he didn't really care THAT much, to be honest.

"Well, that was the last of 'em! I guess it's time to move on! Find greener pastures! Make a new name for myself in this big ol' universe! Ha ha ha!"

The leprechaun used his magic to finish off the remaining inflated victims of his. They popped in a matter of seconds, every time he snapped his fingers. The last one he popped was Ashley, since he thought she was kind of hot, but watching her splash the cargo bay with all of that water put inside of her really made him giggle. The leprechaun started to leave the cargo bay, only to catch, with his enhanced sense of hearing, a tiny little voice calling out to him.

"Damn...you..."

The leprechaun found the shriveled up Shepard lying on the floor. The leprechaun snickered as he scooped him up and put him into his pocket.

"You're quite the resilient bastard, just like your blue bitch of a girlfriend was! I'll keep you around, just in case I get bored and need someone to play with. Maybe you'll even be handy in the future."

As the leprechaun climbed into the elevator, he used his magic to make music begin to play over the intercom. It was 'Sweet Victory' by David Glen Eisley. It was an old song, true, but he really liked it back in the day. He took the elevator and made his way to the cockpit, dancing all the way. He saw that the inflated Joker was still hanging there against the ceiling. A quick prick was enough to remove him from the scene. Now that Joker was out of the way, the leprechaun sat down into the pilot's chair. He tried to control the ship, but he found that he didn't quite know what to do with this newfangled technology stuff.

Remembering that the robot was the one who controlled the ship, he tried to do what he could with his magic to make her work again. He even repaired a small piece of her robot body's face so that she could communicate.

"Speak, you metal wench! Or else I'll put you right back on the bench!"

"I am not impressed by your actions, you monster."

The leprechaun rolled his eyes. "You probably realize this by now, dear, but I am the only one left alive on this ship! The rest are all dead! I think it's time you start calling me 'commander' instead of 'monster'. The former has a much better sound to it, I think!"

EDI remained silent for a few seconds before eventually sighing. "I understand."

The leprechaun placed the piece of EDI's body onto the counter and he sat down into the chair. "Take me to the nearest place I can go! I don't know anything about these star maps or these planets or whatever!"

"...Understood. Redirecting the Normandy's course to OMEGA eta 45 minutes."

The leprechaun grinned. He sat back in the chair, which was several times too large for him, put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and began to take a nap. It had been a long, tumultuous series of events to get this far, but now he had both his bag of gold back as well as his own ship to commandeer. Things were looking pretty good for him right about now. That Commander Shepard and his crew, he didn't feel the slightest bit bad for them. They'd gone against him and tried to take away his gold, so it was only fair that they got what they deserved in the end.


End file.
